Chibi Ninja
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto and his friends somehow end up going back in time and end up in their three and four year old bodies. Let's just say putting deadly and dangerous ninja in cute little bodies was not a good idea. Although they seem to adjust to their childish selves pretty easily. Also, who knew Itachi had such a little brother complex? No pairings as yet. Might add some later :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(

Warnings: Some spoilers up ahead XP

xXxXx

"Naruto?"

Blue eyes blinked a couple times before focusing on the big concerned green eyes looking at him. The girl above him was young. Very young. Maybe three or four.

She had a large forehead with a green diamond in the middle of it, pink hair, a red bow in her hair and big green eyes. She was pretty cute and she looked a lot like Sakura.

Actually she looked exactly like Sakura did when she was her age!

"What's going on?" a scared, high pitched voice, squeaked.

Naruto sat up and looked over at the culprit. A little girl with short dark hair and big lilac eyes. A girl who looked like Hinata looked when she was three. On the bed next to her lap was a little boy who looked a year older. He had long hair and had a bandage covering his forehead. The boy was just waking up and soon big lilac eyes were staring at him confused.

"Akamaru!"

Naruto looked over at a small version of Kiba. Little Kiba was looking around frantically and looked like he was about to cry.

"Where are we?" Little Sai asked.

Naruto looked around. It looked like the old hospital from before the war. He frowned and attempted to sit up.

"It looks like we're in a hospital." Little Sakura said as she walked to the next bed to shake Little Sasuke awake.

"What's wrong with our bodies?" Little Tenten asked as she shook Little Lee awake with her small hand.

Little Neji sat up and quickly took off his shirt. His entire torso was bandaged and it looked like it hurt to move. "I'm alive?" he mumbled.

"It looks like we just shrank into these little bodies. All our chakra is intact and all our scars are still on our bodies," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Not all the scars," Little Sasuke mumbled as he waved his left arm still intact. He looked at the little moon on his palm and frowned. He didn't know how he felt about having this arm back.

Hinata frowned at her short hair.

Naruto looked down at his right arm. It was the same shade of his left and it had the little sun on it.

Shikamaru frowned. "Someone's coming. Sasuke, cover your Rinnegan. Sakura, cover the diamond on your forehead. Neji, put your shirt back on. Everyone get back into bed and pretend to sleep."

Sakura and Tenten flung themselves into their little beds at amazing speed.

The door to the room opened.

"I don't know how it happened. He just didn't come home last night." a concerned voice said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know sir. A shinobi just found a whole bunch of kids injured in the training yard this morning." a woman said softly. "I'll let you identify the one you're looking for. We would like to keep them all under observation for a while so I'm afraid you can't take him home just yet."

The door closed.

In an instant the 13 kids snapped their eyes open and stared at the intruder. Sasuke's eyes widen for a second before he shut the left one after remembering Shikamaru's warning.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke whispered in a small voice. This didn't make sense! Itachi was dead! Then again, Neji was supposed to be dead too.

Itachi observed all of them quietly for a moment before sighing. "It happened to you too, didn't it? You all died in the war?"

"But we didn't die in the war." Shikamaru spoke softly. "Except Neji."

"Then why were you all sent back?" Itachi asked.

"Sent back?" Sakura asked, confused.

Itachi sighed. "When I died I was sent back into my four year old body. I tried to understand what was going on but all I could come up with was that I was sent back in time. Nobody remembers the war because it hasn't happened yet. We were sent back in time somehow. I don't know why or how though. It was also hard explaining all this power I have and all the scars I have. I have trouble keeping my eyes off of Mangekyou but I think I'm getting the hang of it now. I can't explain too much right now because I don't know that much." Itachi frowned.

Suddenly the door flung open and weird couple barged in. The second they saw Sakura they started bawling and sweeped her up into their arms. They kissed her little face and Sakura was too stunned to do anything.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura managed after a minute.

"We were so worried when you didn't come home! Then we hear a bunch of little kids were found hurt in the fields! What happened?"

Sakura looked at her friends for support but they just shrugged. Itachi went over to Sasuke's bed and looked at the boy's left eye. "Amazing. You got Rinnegan? Why just one eye though?" he whispered.

"I'll explain later." Sasuke looked at Sakura's parents suspiciously but they didn't seem to pay attention to the Uchiha brothers at all.

Itachi looked at Sakura and her parents for a second before grabbing Sasuke by the armpits and lifting him onto his hip. Itachi smiled at that. "I forgot how small and cute you used to be. And so portable too." he took this moment to pitch Sasuke's cheek which earned him a not so nice glare.

"Put me down," Sasuke growled.

Itachi chuckled. "Yesterday you didn't mind."

"Yesterday I was three." Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi sighed and put Sasuke back on his bed. He turned to Naruto. "You're adorable too!" He picked Naruto up and hugged him close.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for help but the bastard just looked away with a smirk on his face.

"Um. Itachi? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know how lonely it was when it was just me. I thought I was going crazy." Itachi mumbled into Naruto's hair loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If this is the past then I should be starting my work under Danzou." Sai frowned as he looked at Itachi.

"I managed to work my way up faster this time around seeing as I already knew most of the things I needed to." Itachi assured him. "I'll think of something."

"He won't be happy about that." Sai pointed out.

Itachi shrugged as he put Naruto down. They turned their attention to Sakura's parents who were arguing with the nurse about taking Sakura home.

He walked back up to Sasuke and ruffled his hair. "I have to go. Mom and Dad might be coming by later so I suggest covering the eye more efficiently. If they force you to show them they eye start crying or something. If they see it they won't be mad, just confused."

"Knowing them, they'll think it's the greatest thing ever." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "You live by yourself, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll think of something for you as well." with that, Itachi left.

After that people started coming in and out. Everyone else's parents came to make sure their children were okay, even going as far as threatening the nurses to let them take their precious baby home.

Neji and Hinata's fathers came in at one point. Neji's father, Hizashi Hyuuga, looked a lot like his twin Hiashi.

Hizashi traced the curse mark on his son's forehead and frowned at it. "Is it still hurting you?" he frowned. "I know it's weird because you've only had it for a day but please don't run off again. It's not that bad."

"Lier," Hinata squeaked. "It is bad. He can die by simply disobeying father."

"Who told you that?" Hiashi asked her.

Hinata shrugged and turned away so she wouldn't have to answer.

Hizashi lifted his son into his arms. "They're releasing you both tomorrow. I'll come by and get you both then."

Hinata and Neji nodded and watched as the twins left

"Don't worry Neji. I won't let myself get abducted this time. Your father won't have to die." she whispered to him.

After visiting hours ended everything was quiet.

"We need a way to get back to the present." Shikamaru said.

"I don't think there is a present anymore. It was most likely destroyed when we came here." Sai pointed out.

"So what? We just relive our lives?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Sai said. "Currently we are too young to do much of anything. We're practically babies being three and four years old."

"Sai's right. We can't even attend the academy yet." Sasuke sighed as he laid back down.

The door opened and nurses came in with dinner. They were then told to go to bed. Even though it was still early they were too tired from the day's events to argue.

They woke up to a nurse opening the door to their room. Their ninja senses heard the tiny sound.

She smiled when she saw they were all awake. "Breakfast!"

After eating a virtually tasteless meal they got dressed and were taken outside where their parents were waiting.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha took Sasuke's hand and looked at Itachi. Itachi stayed behind and took Naruto and Sai's hands.

"Are you sure about this Itachi? You are in no position to adopt two little boys." Mikoto frowned.

"Well you refuse to do it and I'm not about to let two orphans run around without anyone." Itachi stated as he lifted Naruto onto his hip and grabbed Sai's hand.

"You can't just move out. You're still a child." Fugaku growled.

"Well they are more of a child than I am," Itachi insisted. "Agree to take them too. I'll take care of them."

"They aren't pets Itachi." Mikoto frowned.

Sasuke, who was currently in a henge to disguise his eyes, looked at his parents. "Please. They're my first friends."

Fugaku sighed. "Fine but they're your responsibility."

Itachi nodded and tightened his grip on the two boys. He followed his parents home.

"Are you really okay with this?" Naruto asked, concerned as he hid his face in Itachi's shoulder as some villagers spat mean words at him as they walked by.

"Of course. I love having one little brother. Now I have three." Itachi glared at the villagers and held the blond closer.

"He has a little brother complex." Sasuke stated as he jumped on Itachi's back and clung on.

"That makes me sound like a pervert." Itachi complained.

Sai pouted and demanded Itachi lift him up too.

"This is fun. I was never carried around like this last time." Sai remarked as Itachi managed to walk with three little kids clinging onto him.

"Me neither." Naruto remarked giggling as Sasuke swung his legs over Itachi's shoulders.

"You guys have no problem acting like three year olds, do you?" Itachi teased.

"We never really had to opportunity to do it." Sai admitted. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Itachi nodded at that. They walked in silence until they got to the Uchiha compound.

"Until we can get your things or buy you some new things like a bed you can stay in Sasuke's room or my room." Itachi told them.

"They can stay in my room." Sasuke decided. "You have to wake up early, right?"

The house was huge. Itachi carried them down a couple hallways until they came across a room. Inside was a single mat with a blanket over it and a wardrobe. There were some toys scattered all over the floor as well.

The trio dropped to the ground. "You should fit in Sasuke's clothes. Bathe and get dressed for lunch in an hour. Do you need help?"

"No you perv," Sasuke pushed Itachi out of the room. He then crossed the room and took out three towels from a closet. He moved to his wardrobe and took out three sets of the same identical outfit. It was dark and had the Uchiha symbol sewed to the back. "Naruto and I are about the same size but Sai's a bit bigger. Hopefully this will fit."

He led them to the bath and the three of them washed up before drying up and getting dressed. The clothes fit the three of them pretty well.

"You could use some color in your wardrobe." Naruto commented.

"My mom made these." Sasuke scowled.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking. Fugaku was reading the paper while Itachi set the table.

Mikoto smiled at them. "Awe, how cute. You're all matching."

Itachi cleared his throat. "Since I'm working a lot and these two are my responsibility. I was thinking of having them take the academy test early to see if they get in. I'll sign Sasuke up too."

"They're a bit young, don't you think?" Mikoto said worriedly. "I can take care of them while you're at work and on missions."

"Thank you. But I still think they'll get into the academy. They're pretty smart from what I've gathered so far."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try but remember that they're still babies." Mikoto said.

xXxXx

Naruto looked at Kiba and Lee as they entered the entrance to the academy. "You too?"

"We begged our parents." Sakura said as Neji and Hinata walked in.

Lee frowned. "I'm still worried about it. I still can't use ninjutsu."

"We'll help." Sai promised.

The exam was pretty easy. Naruto and the others finished five minutes into it. They then opted to take a harder exam to see where they could be placed.

After the exams they went out for lunch while they waited for their scores.

They were interrupted by Itachi. Itachi had three people with him and the four of them sat down at the table.

"Hey guys. I wanted to introduce you to my teammates. This is Kakashi Hatake, our leader."

An unscarred Kakashi waved at them and offered a 'yo' before looking away.

"This is Rin Nohara. Our unofficial team leader."

A pretty girl grinned at them. "Itachi! They're so cute!"

"And this is Obito Uchiha. Our cousin." Itachi said the last one cautiously.

The table became tense for a second.

Obito grinned at them. "I'm going to become Hokage!" he told them proudly.

Naruto grinned at him. "That's where you're wrong. I'm going to be Hokage."

xXxXx

The school yard was crowded as the teachers put up the accepted students list. Little kids surrounded the paper searching desperately for their names.

Sasuke did a quick scan. He frowned. "None of us made it."

"None of us?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

They watched as the kids who got in clear out and went to look for themselves. It was true. None of them made the list. Some of the other kids kept searching as well.

A different teacher walked out and put up a second list.

SPECIAL CLASS: (in order of scores - highest to lowest)

Sai

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Naruto Uzumaki

Kiba Inuzuka

Chouji Akimichi

Rock Lee

"Does this mean we get a class all to ourselves?" Shino asked.

"Wow, I did not expect you to be so smart Sai," Chouji remarked.

"Why not? I was trained as a child to be perfect." Sai said carelessly.

"This special class will meet in room 108 tomorrow at eight. You will be tested on your skill and accessed from that." the teacher said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Are we doing the right thing by drawing this much attention to ourselves?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We need to get as much power as possible. The more influential we are the easier it will be to convince people to listen to us. Itachi saved Obito and so by doing that Madara dies alone and won't be able to get manipulated by Black Zetsu."

"How do we know Madara is dead?" Ino asked.

"Madara and Sasuke are reincarnations of the same person. He can't exist at the same time." Shikamaru pointed out.

"He might have manipulated someone else. Another Uchiha perhaps. Any other Uchiha 'die' recently?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll ask Itachi when I see him next."

"What should we do now?" Hinata asked, yawning.

"We need to get used to these bodies." Ino rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We need a nap." Shikamaru decided. "Let's go home."

"Alright."

xXxXx

Whoo! First chapter. Yes, I know I haven't written anything in awhile. Sorry about that. Good news is that I finally caught up to the anime episodes of Naruto Shippuden. (Yes, I mean the endless fillers)

I always liked the idea of time travel fanfiction. It's usually only one to four characters going back so I thought it would be fun for everyone to go back and shock the more unsuspecting ninja world. Also I just really wanted to write something about deadly little babies.

Pairings should be obvious… Although I really only know about some of the pairings I'm going to do so put down some of your favorites and if I don't already ship them with someone else I'll think about putting them together.

Seriously, what's cuter than two little kids holding hands?

Also, this is unbeta-ed so please tell me if I spell something atrociously and I'll do my best to fix it. Also try not to take it seriously. It's supposed to be a cute and funny story so by putting in logic like Rock Lee wouldn't pass the exam because he can't use ninjutsu and what parent would let their three year old child attend school this early.

Your logic is not needed.

Anyways, please review with your thoughts.

Lilac :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

xXxXx

"Naruto, Sai, wake up."

Blue and dark eyes blinked once before focusing on Sasuke's big eyes and chubby baby face.

"This still doesn't feel real." Sai mumbled. "Yet it feels more real than the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"It is definitely real." Sasuke agreed. "Let's get ready. We have to be at the Academy in half an hour."

"Really? We woke up really late." Sai commented, frowning.

"This body is extremely inconvenient." Naruto commented as he quickly put on a white shirt and orange cargo pants that Itachi had brought him. He looked at the cute animal on the shirt and ignored the overly cute hat. "Your brother has some little brother issues."

"Trust me, I know." Sasuke mumbled. "He wasn't this bad last time though." he tossed a flower pin aside and sighed.

Sai pulled on a pink tee shirt with a gray vest and white pants. He started putting a butterfly clip in his hair but Sasuke tossed it aside before he could.

The boys pulled on their shoes and ran to the kitchen where they had a quick breakfast. Mikoto doting on them to make sure they ate enough so they wouldn't be hungry later. She then handed them bagged lunches. Something Naruto and Sai never had before.

"Thank you!" the three boys told her before running out the door. They made it to the Academy pretty quickly and found room 108 immediately. Hinata, not wearing her ridiculous winter coat in summer, was there already. She was dressed in a white sundress and had a lily in her hair. Sakura and Ino were there too.

Sakura had her hair down, her bangs covering her forehead and the strength of a hundred seal. She wore cute green dress with a white bow around her waist.

Ino had her hair up, something that she didn't do until she got older and her hair got longer. She wore a skirt and a ruffled shirt.

Everyone else was standing around, waiting patiently. The girls making use of their cute bodies to dress up and the boys probably had their parents pick out their outfits.

"Not being in war is so nice." Sakura whispered to them.

Naruto looked around the classroom. It didn't look like a classroom. In fact there weren't any desks at all. There wasn't a teacher either. They waited for an hour before deciding to leave.

They made their way to a different classroom in search for a teacher. They found a young Iruka sorting papers for a Chunin supervisor. He was probably learning how to become a teacher.

"Excuse me." Sakura tugged on his pants. "We're looking for our teacher. We're new."

Iruka looked at them surprised. "A bit young to be in this academy. Aren't you?" he kneeled down and patted Sakura's head.

"Not at all. There isn't an age requirement." Shikamaru pointed out. "You just have to be able to pass a test. We all passed."

Iruka frowned. "How about we go back to your classroom and wait for your teacher to show up? I'll wait with you."

He followed them back into their classroom and took a seat on the floor. There wasn't any desks or tables in this room. "How about we form a circle and introduce ourselves." he smiled at them. They quickly complied and stared at him. "I'll go first and we can go in a circle. Let's see, my name is Iruka Umino. I'm 13 years old and I want to become a teacher."

They decided to play along.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm three and I'm going to be the best ninja I can be."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm three and I'm going to be the greatest doctor in the world."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm three and I'm going to be get stronger and stronger."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I'm four and I'm going to get strong enough to protect my friends without dying."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm three and I'm going to be Hokage."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm three and I'm going to help Naruto become Hokage."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm going to advise Naruto when he becomes Hokage. I'm three."

"I'm Chouji Akimichi and I'm going to help Naruto become Hokage. I'm three."

"I'm three, almost four. I don't have a name but you can call me Sai. I'm going to help my friends."

"I'm Rock Lee and I'm four. I'm going to prove that you don't need ninjutsu or genjutsu to become a ninja."

"I'm Tenten. I'm four and I'm going to get strong enough to protect my friends."

"I'm Shino Aburame. I'm three and I'm going to breed the best ninja bugs."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'm going to rival Naruto to be Hokage. I'm three too."

"Shut up Kiba. Naruto's going to be Hokage!" Sakura said. Naruto laughed at that.

Iruka looked at them stunned. He smiled. "Those are some nice goals. Why don't we-"

He was cut off as someone knocked on the door and peaked his head in. "That's where you went Iruka. What are you doing? And who are these kids?"

"Sorry. They were wandering around so I thought I would keep an eye on them while they waited for their teacher to show up."

The man sighed. "Well I need your help. Come on kids. You're going to sit in my class today. Don't worry if it's too hard for you. These kids are graduating this year so it would be good to see what you're getting yourself into. Iruka, write a note telling the teacher where his kids are and then get back to work."

Naruto and the others waved Iruka goodbye before following the man into a different classroom. The class had eleven and twelve year olds sitting randomly across the room and talking softly.

"Guys. These kids teacher didn't show up so they're sitting in here until he shows. We're about to go outside. The older kids are going to show you some taijutsu."

"I know Taijutsu!" Lee giggled, raising his hand and jumping.

The man chuckled as they made their way outside. They walked to the sparing section. "You kids watch carefully. Okay?"

"No fair! I want to fight too!" Lee complained. The other three and four year olds agreed. Lee stood up and got into a fighting position.

The man chuckled. "Alright my class. Pick a chibi and teach them some basic taijutsu."

The class mumbled excitedly about that. The girls looking for the cutest little girls and choosing them immediately and the boys taking whoever was left.

Naruto was partnered with a tall blond with short hair and brown eyes. He looked kind and didn't recognize Naruto as a Jinjuriki.

The boy frowned. "I don't want to hurt you. You're so cute." he reached down and lifted Naruto up. Naruto frowned at that and flipped out of the boys embrace. He landed elegantly on his feet and quickly crouched and swung his legs to trip the other boy. Unfortunately his little boy was too short and weak so he ended up falling on his face.

The boy picked him up again. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Naruto looked around and noticed that the others weren't doing much better. Except Lee. He was pinning his opponent to the ground.

It took Naruto nearly an hour to get used to his new body. By that time he was tired and his little boy started slowing down.

The teacher seemed to notice because he called the class back into the building. He put the little kids in the back of the class and told them to take a nap before lunch. Naruto was too exhausted to complain and ended up passing out a minute into the lecture.

He woke up to loud talking and sat up rubbing his eyes. The class was loudly watching each other perform Clone Jutsu.

Some of the others started waking up too. Except Shikamaru who could sleep through just about anything.

The teacher clapped his hands together. "Lunch time! You have an hour." he said as he pulled out his own lunch.

Immediately the kids made their way to Naruto and the others as they pulled out their own lunches. Naruto grinned at the lunch Mikoto packed him. He was indescribably happy about having someone make his lunch for him. He quickly dug in and savored the taste.

After eating Naruto looked around the classroom. The desks seemed so big. He didn't remember them being this huge. He ran to the front of the room and looked at the teacher.

"When is our teacher getting here?" he asked loudly so that everyone could hear. His friends ran down the classroom so they stood behind Naruto. They looked at the teacher demandingly.

"I don't know." The teacher shrugged.

"Then can we participate in your class?" Sakura asked.

"Well we're doing clone jutsu right now. It'll be too hard for a beginner."

Naruto looked at his friends and nodded. All of them except Lee made hand signals and formed shadow clones of themselves. The look on the teacher's face was priceless.

"Now what?" Sasuke said boredly. "Genjutsu?" he asked while activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan as well.

"Summonings?" Tenten asked as she summoned a kunai with a scroll.

"More Taijutsu?" Lee asked getting into a position to fight.

"Ninjutsu!" Kiba grinned excitedly.

"Guys. I think we broke the teacher." Ino pointed out.

They looked at the teacher and frowned. His eyes were wide as he looked at them with a face of shock.

Suddenly the door burst open and an ANBU member walked in. He looked at the kids. "I know I was late but that was no reason to leave the classroom."

"Late? We were told to be here at eight. That was five and a half hours ago." Sakura pointed out. "Are you our teacher?"

The masked man nodded. "I am head of the training unit in ANBU. I can spot potential very easily. You're younger than I expected."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto and Neji's hand. "Whatever." he mumbled pulling them out of the classroom. The rest of the class following closely behind.

The shadow clones poofed away and soon they were back in the original classroom.

"Seeing as you can all make Shadow Clones I'm going to assume you know enough to graduate the academy. That and your test scores where incredible. You all aced the last Jounin exams written exam. Nothing short of incredible. Not to mention your advanced Chakra development." The man continued. "The way you moved in Taijutsu against the older kids made it seem like you could beat them easily with a little more practice."

"You were watching us the whole time." Sai realized.

"You all have incredible potential. I would invite you into the ANBU right now. Unfortunately you are all too young. We cut off the minimum age of recruitment at six."

Sai frowned at that before shrugging. The Foundation must be different.

"I talked to the Hokage and he agrees that if I say so I can assign you a Jounin leader. Fortunately a group agreed to teach you if you passed. Follow me and I'll introduce them to you."

They stood and followed the ANBU member to the training grounds where four Jounin sat eating lunch.

"I should have known." Sasuke mumbled as he saw Itachi and his team.

The ANBU member disappeared. Sasuke sighed and led the group to where his brother sat.

"Itachi. You volunteered to teach us?" Sai asked curiously.

"You can't even dress us." Naruto grumbled.

Itachi frowned. "You don't like it? I thought it was cute." He sighed. "And besides. Kakashi, Rin, Obito and I graduated early like you. I say we are extremely capable. They're 13 and they're all already Jounin. I'm 8 and I'm a Jounin though so they aren't that incredible."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"I think we are the most least threatening looking group of Ninja ever to exist." Neji commented.

"Let's go to the training fields. I want to see you fight to determine your skills." Kakashi said.

xXxXx

"There's an issue with there being thirteen of you." Kakashi mumbled. "Usually the teams consist of four members. A teacher and three students."

Obito was handing each child a leaf headband. "I still find it hard to believe the village is letting three and four year olds become ninja."

Itachi shook his head and motioned to the headband. He pointed out a little star in the four corners. "They're technically genins but they aren't allowed to go on any missions. In fact they can't do much at all. They're too smart for the Academy but they're too young to go on missions."

"Not even D-ranked missions?" Rin asked.

"Well. They can go on those but only the really simple ones that have a zero harm factor." Itachi sighed. "Also since they're so young they are one team instead of four. At least until they're a little older." He reached down and lifted Sasuke into his arms. "They can be easily kidnapped and hurt. A fall that would be normal for us could be life threatening to them."

"No need to talk about us like we aren't here." Kiba pouted. Obito patted his head and lifted him into his arms.

"You're so cute." he grinned pinching one of Kiba's cheeks. The red triangle on his face stretching a bit.

Kiba resisted the urge to bite his hand off.

"Stop teasing him Obito." Rin shook her head at the pout Obito gave her. "How would you feel if some man lifted you up and pinched your cheek?"

Kiba reached over and pinched Obito's cheek. He grinned at the disgruntled look he received.

"Well being this small does have it's perks. If I want someone to carry me somewhere all I have to do is pout and lift my arms up." Ino giggled as she walked up to Rin and pouted. She lifted her arms up and waited.

Rin fought the urge but the adorable child in front of her was hard to resist. In the end Ino ended up on her hip with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You're weak." Kakashi told her. "Don't get distracted by their cuteness. It's a trick."

Naruto walked up to him and looked up at him with big blue eyes. He pouted and made his eyes water a bit. "Kakashi-sensei. You don't mean that, do you?" he asked sadly.

Kakashi's eyes softened and he reached down and patted Naruto on the head. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi lifted him up and attempted to comfort him before freezing.

"Oh, you're good." he said.

Naruto grinned at him. "Thank you."

xXxXx

Naruto looked up at Itachi. "If Obito is here then why are my parents dead?"

Itachi frowned. "Your parents aren't dead."

"But you said I was an orphan." Naruto pointed out. He grinned. His parents were still alive!

Itachi sighed. "Well you see. There was an incident when you were born. Your parents are in a coma. Technically they can't take care of you."

"But I'm not an orphan."

"Naruto." Itachi kneeled down so he was eye level with Naruto. "Your parents have been asleep for over three years. Doctors believe they'll never wake up. I'm sorry but they are pretty much dead right now."

Naruto felt his eyes tear up. "What happened?"

"Rogue ninja's attacked you the day you were born. Your mother was in no shape to fight and your father was overwhelmed with enemy ninja. They only survived because this time around Kakashi, Rin and Obito were there to help."

"You mean Kurama got loose?" Naruto whispered.

"No. But they transferred his chakra to you anyways. They wanted to leave you with something."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Can I see them?"

"I'm afraid not. They're in an intensive care unit."

xXxXx

Okay, so someone told me Naruto's parents being dead didn't make sense since Obito was good. That makes sense, I guess I didn't notice that before. I decided to make them alive but on death's door to explain them not being there to take care of Naruto.

I actually really like Minato and Kushina so them being alive is all because now I have an excuse to keep them.

Anyways, thanks for all the notifications! It was surprising to see how popular this story was.

I decided to keep romance to a little due to the different pairings people want me to do. I know how horrible it is to read a story with a shipping you can't stand. I'm also not in the mood to make this all lovey dovey, at least not at this moment.

Also, I am not one of those authors that take flames lightly. I will report and delete comments I think are inappropriate. If you have the guts to sign in to your account to review hatefully I will PM you before reporting you just in case I misunderstood something. Also all guest reviews are linked to my account in a way that I have to approve of them before it will show up on the story. So if you review and your comment doesn't show up immediately, don't worry. I try to approve of them as quickly as I can.

Anyways, please review with your thoughts. More insight on things I missed or overlooked would be helpful. Also tell me what you want to see. Someone told me they wanted to see Neji and Hinata take care of the kidnapper so I wrote that into chapter 4.

Also for everyone who asked, Kurama has his memory but Kakashi and Guy do not. Also Lee can't use ninjutsu because even if Sakura could heal him since he's so young I feel like he wouldn't be Lee anymore. I don't like than. He's one of the best characters there are. Also there is no way Sakura would let anyone bully her! She's my favorite female character. And that's saying a lot since there are so many awesome female characters like Temari, Kushina and Tsunade. Kushina would probably be my favorite if we saw her more though.

Anyways…. I totally didn't get off topic. Please keep in mind this is not supposed to be taken too seriously. Also if you see any glaring spelling errors, this is un betaed so I would appreciate it if you told me. I've read whole stories where people would constantly misspell the same word over and over.

Thanks

Lilac ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

xXxXx

"The chunin exams?" Naruto asked from Kakashi's lap. He was resting because his little body had a hard time staying awake. He hated the bursts of never ending energy followed by grouchy sleepiness.

"That's right. We signed the 13 of you up to participate. You will be separated into three teams of three and one team of four. The board agreed that one of the teams were allowed more members due to how young you all were. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are team one and I will act as your Jounin teacher." Rin said, smiling.

"I'll act as Kiba, Hinata and Shino's team Jounin." Obito clapped his hands together happily.

"I have Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai." Kakashi said.

"And that leaves me with Neji, Tenten and Lee." Itachi said smiling. "I hope you all like the teams I picked out for you."

"Regardless of this, we are still one team." Obito said. "Work together even though you're not officially together."

"You have an advantage. Most teams will be looking down on you because of your age." Itachi said. "They'll underestimate you."

"Well we are young." Sasuke yawned from Itachi's lap. "I'm taking a nap."

"That's also going to be an issue. You guys need a lot of sleep. If not I'm afraid you'll murder the entire competition." Itachi sighed.

xXxXx

Kakashi looked down at his team of chibi ninja. They looked sweet and innocent but in the short time he spent with them he knew different.

Sai was asleep in his arms. Sakura was clinging to his back like a monkey. Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement and Sasuke was holding Kakashi's hand and Naruto's hand to make sure the boy didn't get too far.

Sometimes they could really act like little kids. It really threw him off.

He walked up to the sign in table. "Team Kakashi." he said.

The look he was given would have been hilarious if Sakura would stop pulling his hair and Naruto would stop running in circles.

"Ah yes. The team of four 4 year olds." the woman smiled weakly.

"We're three thank you very much." Sasuke pointed out as he took his name tag. He took the rest of them and grabbed Naruto's hand. Once the boy settled down he put Naruto's name tag on his chest. He pulled Sakura and Sai down next and did the same to them. Kakashi wished them luck before disappearing.

Sai whined a little as he was woken up. He rubbed his eyes and sleepily followed his three other teammates to the testing room. The other little genin were spread randomly across the room. They climbed onto their assigned seat. Naruto's seat was in the front of the room while Sakura was towards the back right and Sai was towards the back left and Sasuke's was in the middle.

Everyone else seemed to be separated similarly.

Naruto looked nervously at the table in front of him. He had to stand just to reach the top. The two older men on either side of him were giving him funny looks.

He looked around and smiled when he saw Iruka's surprised face. He waved at the man happily.

Iruka waved back with less enthusiasm.

The Chunin in the front of the room cleared his throat. "Welcome to the first part of the Konoha Chunin exams. In this section you will all be tested with this written exam. Anyone who fails this part will not be allowed to move to the second part."

A woman walked into the room and handed each genin participating a blank piece of paper and a sheet with three questions on it.

"You are expected to answer the three questions and write an entire page, front and back, on what it is to be a Konoha ninja." the man continued. "You are also being timed. You have exactly one hour to complete this. If any member from your team gets a single question wrong your entire team will be eliminated. Begin."

Naruto looked at the questions. Last time he took the Chunin exams he wouldn't have known any of these. Now they seemed really simple to him. They were long questions that required hard thinking but there wasn't exactly a right or wrong answer to any of them. By time he got to the essay he still had half an hour. The two men next to him were still on the first question. At first glance Naruto could tell each exam was different.

He quickly wrote out 'Teamwork is the most important part of being a Konoha Ninja and completing a mission is also important' in big letters to fill both sides of the paper. He then slipped out of his seat and handed his test to the man in the front.

He was then shown to a separate room. He frowned when he saw almost all the other little ninja there.

"You took your time." Sasuke teased.

Naruto scowled at him.

A couple other teams were out as well. He perked up when he saw Iruka enter the room. He ran up to the other boy followed by the mini-ninja.

"Iruka-chan!" Sakura called out as warning before Naruto jumped on him.

Iruka managed to catch the small body just in time. He frowned at them. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he checked Naruto for injuries.

"We're going to become chunin." Shikamaru said yawning. He tugged on Iruka's pants and lifted his arms. Iruka reached down and lifted the little boy into his spare arm.

"Iruka, who are these?" a soft voice asked.

Two boys walked up behind Iruka and stared at the kids.

"These are some kids I met when I was volunteering in the Academy. Guys, these are my team members." Iruka smiled.

Naruto and Shikamaru buried their heads in Iruka's neck sleepily. For Naruto the exam took a lot of his mental thinking and his brain was fried. Shikamaru was just always tired.

"When do we get our results?" Sakura asked as she yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Once everyone finishes." Sai predicted.

Kiba yawned and rubbed his eyes. He pouted at Iruka.

"Sorry but I'm out of arms." Iruka apologized. Kiba told him to sit and then sat on his lap with Shikamaru and Naruto off to the sides. The rest of the kids shrugged and fell asleep on Iruka as well.

He looked up to his teammates for help but they were too busy laughing.

After about an hour the Chunin advisor appeared. "That wasn't too hard, was it? There was no right or wrong answer to the questions after all. However some answers were more right than others. You all get scored on how accurate your answers were. Only the top eleven teams will get to move forward. Each person scored their own individual grade out of 100."

Iruka looked down to see the chibi-ninja awake and staring at the front attentively.

"In order from highest to lowest. Team Kakashi with a total of 391.6 points. Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. As a team of four you had an unfair advantage though. For that we will remove your lowest score which was a 91.6. Therefore you have 300 points even."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura got up and ran to the front. They took a scroll congratulating them and telling them their next task.

"Second place with 299.5 points is Team Rin. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Third place is Team Itachi with 299.1 points. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. Fourth place with 299 points is Team Obito. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

The mini shinobi all ran up to where Naruto was and together the thirteen of them started to leave.

"Fifth place with 256 points is Iruka Umino…"

Naruto and the others left after hearing Iruka made it through.

xXxXx

The second exam was the one on one fighting. This stage was to cut the 37 remaining competitors into team battles. The 12 teams will be cut into 6 and the six teams will then fight in one on one battles in front of the Hokage to show off their skills. For the sake of the mini ninja the Hokage refused to have them do the scroll hunt test.

Naruto and his team was paired up against adults five times their sizes. The man facing Naruto was sneering down at Naruto no doubt happy about how lucky he was to fight a baby.

"There is no killing and you win once your opponent is unable to fight." the referee was staring at Naruto's opponents as he said this.

The man grinned. He waited for the bell signalling the start before lunging at Naruto. The blond disappeared and ended up on above his opponents head. He spun down and sent a well placed kick on his opponents head. There was a loud crack and soon the huge man was on the ground.

Naruto grinned and jumped up and down in excitement. He watched Sakura and Sasuke take down their opponents. Sai helped Sakura take down her opponent to make sure she didn't kill him.

"The winner is Team Kakashi!"

"That's no fair! It was four against three!" one of the men complained.

"We're only three years old." Naruto pouted while he held up two fingers. He frowned at his hand before lifting up another finger to fix it.

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai looked at him as innocently as they could.

The referee tsked at the man. "Jeez, they're just little kids. They get a little handicap. Nothing more, nothing less."

The mini team Kakashi grinned and ran off to the sidelines so they could cheer on their friends.

xXxXx

Naruto grinned and hugged a small orange fox pushy against his chest. He bounced up and down happily as he watched Kakashi give Sasuke a black cat plushy, Sai a gray wolf and Sakura a pink pony. Sai and Sakura quickly switched plushies.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked as she pet her new wolf toy. It was soft.

"Well you did good and worked hard. You managed to pass two parts of the Chunin exams. This is a present." He said awkwardly. "Kids like toys, right?"

"Yeah. It's great." Sasuke mumbled, hugging the cat closer to his small body. A light blush on his face.

"This is an accomplishment you know. I know just how hard these exams can be." Kakashi said. "Not everyone passes."

"Oh, I know." Sakura gave Naruto, Sasuke and Sai a pointed look. She was technically the only one on their team who ever passed the exams.

The three boys just innocently looked at their feet.

"Anyway. You guys must be hungry." Kakashi smiled at them.

"Can we get ramen?" Naruto asked, pouting cutely.

"Sure. Do you know a place?"

Naruto nodded and began leading everyone to Ichiraku's. It felt like forever since he had the delicious food served here.

The man behind the counter looked much younger and he didn't seem to recognize Naruto. Something that made the little blond boy a little sad.

"Hello. Welcome to Ichiraku's." the man said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded at the man as he lifted the four kids onto seats. Something they could have done on their own but they found it more fun when Kakashi did these things for them.

He handed Kakashi a menu and he gave the kids little paper menus and crayons much to their displeasure.

"Can I have a grown up menu?" Naruto asked.

"Me too!" Sakura nodded. Sasuke and Sai agreeing with them.

"Grown up portions are really big. You won't be able to finish them."

Kakashi sighed when he earned four glares. "Just give them regular menus." he stared the kids down. "You better finish them."

They quickly ordered and soon Kakashi fainted when he saw the amount of ramen four babies could consume.

xXxXx

Kiba frowned as he tossed a ball to Naruto. "I miss Akamaru."

"Where is he? Can't you ask for him. You're a ninja after all." Sakura asked as Naruto passed the ball to her.

"He isn't born yet." Kiba responded. "I'm getting a different dog. One of the dogs just gave birth and so one of the newborns get to be mine."

"That's good." Shino said as he tossed the ball to Sasuke.

"I get to meet it today. Want to come with me?" Kiba asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun." Naruto grinned.

"What should I name it? Certainly not Akamaru." Kiba mumbled.

"Name it Ramen!" Naruto grinned happily.

"No way! That's stupid." Kiba yelled.

"Maybe after we see it we can decide." Sai pointed out.

Kiba jumped up and grabbed the ball. "Race you to my house!" he yelled, getting a head start. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Kiba ended up being the last one. Racing the entire Team 7, which consisted of Sasuke and Naruto, the two overachievers, Sakura, the girl who attempted to keep up with the overachievers and Sai who is just good at everything except socializing. Shino was also pretty fast. Especially since his legs were longer than Kiba's.

Kiba pouted. "No fair! You cheated!"

"If anything you cheated. You had a head start." Sai pointed out.

Kiba huffed and threw the ball at his face. Sai smoothly caught the ball and smiled.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kiba yelled. "Is my new puppy here yet?"

A pretty brown haired woman appeared. She looked a lot like Kiba except she was a lot prettier.

"Yeah. Yoshi brought her this morning."

Kiba grinned and ran inside the house excitedly.

Inside was his sister holding a tiny black fluffball.

"Is that her?" Naruto asked as big blue eyes looked back at him. The small black fluffball barked at him.

Kiba grinned and carefully took the puppy into his arms. His friends crowded around him so they could all pet her.

"She's so soft!" Sakura cooed.

"What should I name her?" Kiba asked.

"She actually already has a name." Hana, Kiba's sister, said. "She was the runt of the litter so they never thought a ninja could use her. Since you're so young and she's so small we figured you would be perfect together."

"She is rather small. Would she still be able to fight?" Sai asked.

"Once she's older." Kiba answered. "So what's her name?"

"Yui."

"How… cute." Kiba frowned but didn't say anything. Yui barked and licked Kiba's cheek.

xXxXx

To the reviews. This story is going to focus on Team 7 the most. I really like having baby Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai as the main characters since they're the most known. That doesn't mean I won't add a scene or two about other character. I do plan on writing about other characters without one of the main four being present. For example I have a scene with Neji and Hinata and the kidnapping. Neji had such a traumatic past and his past did not involve Naruto or anyone else from team 7. Him saving his father was just something too important to simply leave out.

Also I really wanted Kiba's new dog to be a cute fluff ball to match her cute owner. I figured it wouldn't be logical to have Akamaru be alive. Also I figured it was such a Naruto thing to name a living thing Ramen. I mean he named his son Bolt.

Anyways, please review with what you want me to write in.

Lilac ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The third and final stage of the Chunin exams ended slowly due to the fact that the chibi ninja decided not to use hard, complex jutsu that demanded an explanation they used mainly taijutsu.

Rock Lee ended up on top. Neji and Sasuke were close behind though.

The first round was Hinata vs Kiba in which Kiba won. The second round was Chouji vs Iruka in which Iruka won. Then Sasuke won the fight against one of Iruka's team mates. Shino won against a older man. Neji won against the woman he was against. Sakura won against Shikamaru, only because he gave up halfway through the battle. Sai won against Tenten. Ino lost to Iruka's second team mate. Naruto won against the female shinobi he was paired with and Lee moved up by himself since there was an odd number of contestants.

Kiba lost to Iruka in the second round. Sasuke beat Shino. Neji won against Sakura. Sai beat Iruka's team mate and Rock Lee beat Naruto.

In the third round Sasuke beats Iruka, Neji moves on due to an odd number of contestants, and Rock Lee beats Sai.

In the Last round Neji loses to Sasuke and Sasuke loses to Rock Lee.

By the end of the matches the little ninja had passed out on the ground, fast asleep.

xXxXx

Itachi held up a box. "Congratulations guys. That was some great fighting. We have some promotions for you. After this they're letting you go on real missions."

"We are so proud of you guys!" Rin and Obito lifted up a bag. "We bought ice cream!"

Itachi chuckled. "Obito can go first."

Obito clapped his hands and grinned as Kiba, Shino and Hinata stepped forward. He handed each of them a vest. "Congrats guys. Im so proud of you." he handed them a new forehead protector. This one didn't have the handicap on it.

Rin grinned. "Me next!" Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru stepped forward. She handed them each new forehead protectors. She then handed each of them a cute little vest.

"Congrats you guys."

"Us next!" Naruto decided. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and him ran up to Kakashi. They received a new hitai-ate and a vest.

"We're finally Chunin!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Took you long enough." Sakura teased them.

Itachi went last and presented his team with forehead protectors. He gave the three of them vests as well.

Kakashi cleared his throat and handed each Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai a cute stuffed bear. "This is for passing the Chunin exams."

"Kakashi. We don't need toys." Sakura told him. "We are full fledged ninja now."

"I thought kids loved cute stuffed animals though."

Naruto sighed and grabbed the toy. He forced the pink one in Sasuke's arms, the green one in Sakura's arms, the purple one in Sai's arms and kept the red one for himself. Doing this while the others snickered and giggled at them was a hard task.

Itachi gave the former team 7 a stern look.

"Thank you." the four chorused together, putting their shame away.

Kiba only laughed at them for five minutes before taking pity on them.

"So who wants to meet Yui? Sai, Sakura, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke already met her so hopefully she won't be as overwhelmed by new people." Kiba grinned.

"Why did they already get to meet her?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm your teammate too!" Hinata squeaked.

Kiba shrugged. "You were busy that day. Remember? You and Neji were plotting something that had to do with his father and your father. And why do you care, Ino?"

"I thought we were friends!" she huffed. "I want to meet a cute puppy!"

"You can meet her now." Kiba pointed out.

Ino nodded. "Fine, but don't think you're forgiven. You let the most dysfunctional team meet her before us." she said motioning to Shikamaru, Chouji and herself. She turned to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, "No offense guys."

"We weren't dysfunctional." Sakura pouted.

Ino raised an eyebrow at that. She made sure Obito, Rin and Kakashi weren't listening before responding. "Let's take this one teammate at a time, shall we? Sasuke Uchiha, number one rookie. Ends up leaving for three years to train with a pedophile who happens to be one of the legendary Sannin-"

"If I may interrupt, without Orochimaru, the war would have turned out a lot differently. We would have lost completely if he never brought Minato back. With Naruto dead the whole war would have ended quickly with us on the losing side." Sasuke pointed out.

Ino politely ignored him. "He then joins the Akatsuki for some reason, totally ignoring his brother's wishes for him to return to the village-"

"How did you know that?" Itachi asked.

She pointedly ignored him too. "And then he finally comes to his senses in the middle of a freaking war and declares he's going to be Hokage!"

"I was trying to lighten the mood." Sasuke defended himself. "Although at the time I really thought having an Uchiha Hokage was the best course of action. I then realized that since there weren't any Uchiha's left to represent that there was no point."

Ino glared at him before continuing. "Next teammate. Let's go with Sai. Can we start with the fact that Sai isn't even his real name? It's a codename Danzo assigned him. He doesn't even know his true name or anything about his family."

"I've accepted it as my true name now." Sai said.

"He grew up as an emotionless assassin that had zero people skills. Then he joins Team Kakashi as Sasuke replace, which he could never be due to how obsessed with him you both were, and his job was to spy on Naruto. That's just messed up." Ino continued.

"After Sasuke killed Danzo my mission to spy was over. I'm a legit member now." Sai said proudly.

"Who's next? Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. The kid who failed at the Academy but exponentially became one of the strongest ninja in the world. He also had a Hokage as his father and a nine tailed demon spirit sealed inside him the day he was born. He is the reincarnation of former first Hokage Hashirama and Ashura, the grandson of a god."

"You're over exaggerating. Besides, why didn't you do the same reincarnation thing for Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto also ran away for two years to train under one of the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya, who wrote porn as a living and perved on the woman's bath on numerous occasions." Ino concluded.

"He was a great guy and he taught me a lot." Naruto defended his teacher. "Also, I didn't run away."

"Lastly, there's you Sakura Haruno."

"Why did you have to say my last name?" Sakura asked.

"You scored highest in our class and had all the basics down. You were actually one of the only normal people on your team. I mean your obsession with Sasuke was not that normal-"

"You were obsessed with him too." Sakura pointed out.

"Also you trained with the last legendary Sannin, our Hokage Tsunade-sama. She was a terrible gambler and alcoholic."

"You trained with her too."

"And despite being normal you somehow managed to get strong enough to fight alongside Naruto and Sasuke."

"What about me?" Sai asked.

"That's not even mentioning Kakashi." Ino said.

"We're not dysfunctional." No! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were not pouting at that.

"Yeah, every team has their issues." Sasuke pointed out.

"She's got a point." Shikamaru agreed.

Kiba sighed. "Anyways. Wanna see Yui or not? Jeez, and she wonders why I don't invite her places." he rolled his eyes.

xXxXx

"This is the night." Neji said as he waded around Hinata's room.

Hinata nodded. "We have to make sure the kidnapper doesn't die."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hiashi peaked his head in. "Hey kids. Neji, what are you doing here?"

"We want to have a sleepover!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

Neji nodded. "Daddy says I should listen to whatever Hinata-sama asks for."

"Does your father know you're here?" Hiashi asked, sternly.

Neji shrugged.

Hinata giggled childishly as she dragged a spare mattress out of the closet and put it next to her mattress.

"Here, you can use one of my pillows since I have two." she handed him one of her frilly pink pillows.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Neji put the pillow on his mattress.

Hiashi smiled at them. "I'm going to tell your father where you are so he doesn't worry. Are you hungry? Did you eat yet?"

Neji nodded. "I came right here with Hinata-sama so we haven't eaten yet."

"Stop calling me Hinata-sama. It's weird."

"Sorry Hinata."

Hiashi reached down to pick Hinata up but the little girl was already up and running towards the kitchen. He settled for picking Neji up instead. Something Neji felt was really uncomfortable and weird.

In his last life his uncle didn't care about him until he died. Well that wasn't true but he never really showed he cared.

Some people had a hard time showing they cared though.

"Uncle Hiashi. Why did you put this mark on my forehead? I don't like it." Neji tried to sound as innocent and naive as he could.

"It's put on every member of the branch family. It's too keep order. To make sure people don't betray us."

"But you're my uncle. Why would I betray you?"

"I know you won't. You're a good boy. Your father is raising you well."

"The why do I need it? I don't like it. Hinata says you can kill me with it by melting my brain. Why would you want to melt my brain?" Neji pouted.

"I would never melt your brain. You're my precious nephew and unless you did something really bad I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I promise I won't do anything back. Pinky swear."

"I promise I won't melt your brain without a good reason."

"There you are!"

Neji looked up from Hiashi's arms just in time to see his father running towards them. He took Neji into his arms and checked him for injuries.

"What were you thinking? I was so worried something happened to you!" Hizashi kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

Neji felt guilty. He forgot what it was like to have an adult care for him. In all his life, the only adult he ever trusted was Guy. Even then, Guy didn't keep an eye on him constantly and didn't feel the need to coddle him or worry about him if he left for the night.

Having someone generally care for him felt nice.

"Sorry daddy. You told me to always listen to Hinata though. She told me she wanted a sleepover tonight so I came over. She gave me one of her pillows to use for the night." Neji babbled on excitedly, feeling his inner child awaken.

Hizashi patted his head. "Next time tell me where you are going. I don't care if that crazy Hokage made you a Chunin or that you're a ninja. To me, you are still a little four year old boy. Don't grow up too fast."

Neji smiled at him. "I promise."

Hiashi smiled at them. "I was about to feed the kids. Care to join us?"

Hizashi nodded. "Thank you."

The chef quickly noticed the extra two people and began making more.

Neji sat next to his father and Hinata. Hiashi and his wife sat opposite them.

Neji looked at Hinata's mother. She really was a beautiful woman. He noticed she didn't have the curse mark as well.

After a nice dinner the two kids ran back to Hinata's room where Hinata's mother bathed and helped dress both of them. She smiled at Neji and patted his head softly.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. You're such a good boy."

Neji wondered why they kept telling him that.

It was late when the man came. He snuck in pretty easily and slid over to the bed.

"What? There's two of them." the man hissed as he lifted Neji up. "I'll just take both of them."

Hinata was lifted up as well.

Neji began kicking and punching him while Hinata bit his leg. Both of them activated their byakugan and shot his chakra points until he dropped them. Hinata then kicked him in the nuts and she and Neji stood over the man as he clutched his balls.

The door slammed over and Hiashi ran in. He quickly put himself in between the kids and the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. Neji and Hinata both grabbed one of his hands so he would be less likely to attack the man.

"We beat him!" Hinata grinned at her father.

"I want to go home." Neji tugged on his pants.

Hiashi's anger faded away. More Hyuuga's ran in and Hiashi demanded they took the man to the Hokage and wrote a note to explain what happened. He then lifted a sleepy Neji. Hinata was safe in her mother's arms.

He walked to his brothers house and knocked. Hizashi answered and Neji leaned over and fell into his father's arms before letting his annoyingly small body fall asleep.

Jeez. Why did he get tired so much? He hated it.

* * *

I just find baby Neji the cutest thing. I feel like I say that about all of them. They're all cute.

Please Review! I appreciate you taking one or two minutes to tell me what you thought. Although I was thinking of updating other stories instead if no one's interested in this one (Yes this is me threatening you into reviewing)

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ino sighed as she neatly arranged some flowers in her parents shop. She was bored and wanted to go on a mission already! She became a Chunin a week ago and so far none of them had gone on a single mission.

Sakura smiled at her. "We'll get one soon. Sasuke told me that Itachi would talk to the Hokage today."

"Thank goodness. It's been so long. What are the boys doing?" she asked curiously. She's been stuck in the shop for the past couple of days since her mom was sick.

"My boys are training. Yours are sleeping and eating." Sakura told her.

"Jeez, why can't my team be more like yours? Would it kill Chouji and Shikamaru to actually train on their own for once?" Ino groaned.

"I thought you said my team was dysfunctional. You can't have it all Ino." Sakura pointed out.

"Well a little motivation wouldn't hurt. They don't need to go overboard like Sasuke and Naruto did."

The two girls continued to neaten up the store and act as cute as they could to get people to come in and buy things.

They looked up as they heard the door open and looked at Obito as he entered the store. He smiled at the two of them.

"We got a mission!" he told them with a grin on his face.

"Finally! What is it?" Ino asked as she ran up to him.

"Just a couple D-ranks. But if we finish them all they might give us a C rank."

"That's boring." Sakura pouted. "I want A ranked missions."

Obito chuckled and patted her head. "Maybe when you're older."

Ino sighed. "Well let's get this over with."

Obito blushed. "Actually I came a little early. I was wondering if you could help me pick out some flowers for Rin. I was thinking about asking her out on a date."

Ino perked up. "Really?"

Sakura giggled and Obito suddenly got a bad feeling.

xXxXx

"Yui's gotten really big." Sasuke observed as he kneeled down in front of the black barking fluffball. He recoiled as the small dog jumped on him and began licking his face.

Naruto and Kiba were laughing at Sasuke as the normally cool boy was taken down by a little puppy.

"Yeah. She's going to be even bigger than Akamaru when she finishes growing." Kiba said proudly. His voice a little low when he mentioned Akamaru's name.

"When Akamaru is born what will happen to him?" Sai asked curiously as he kneeled down next to Sasuke and took the little puppy off him.

Kiba frowned. "I don't know. I want to take him too. It's not uncommon for a ninja to have two dogs and when he's finally born in eight years I'll definitely qualify for a second partner. I don't know yet."

The four boys and one puppy looked up when the sounds of evil giggles filled the air.

"Poor Obito." they heard Shikamaru comment as the boy and Chouji appeared. The now six boys watched as Sakura and Ino skipped onto the field with a red Obito in tow.

Obito looked like he was about to cry.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

The two girls just looked to the side innocently.

Itachi appeared soon after with Neji and Hinata. Rin, Shino, Tenten and Lee came shortly along with Kakashi.

Obito turned a deeper shade of red, something the kids found weird.

"Now that we are all here, let's get all these D-rank missions over and done with so we can beg for a C-rank." Obito got over his embarrassment enough say that.

"We'll split into groups. I'm taking the girls. One of the missions are to help the local dressmaker." Rin grinned as she looked at Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"I'll take three for finding a missing cat." Kakashi mumbled.

"I need three for helping the local farmer with his crop." Itachi said.

"And I'll take the remaining three to clean up the parks and lake." Obito said.

Sai, Sasuke and Naruto quickly chose Kakashi seeing as it was a better choice than standing out in the sun collecting crops or picking up garbage.

Shikamaru, Neji and Shino opted for Itachi while Kiba, Lee and Chouji got stuck on trash duty.

xXxXx

"We haven't done this in forever." Sakura commented as she tried to sense the cat with her chakra.

"I can't believe you ever did this." Sai commented as he sent ink rats out to search.

Naruto sighed. He had 30 shadow clones searching for him right now. "Yeah but we actually learned a lot doing this. Mainly teamwork and bonding."

"Speaking of teamwork, I wonder if Kakashi will have us do the bell test." Sasuke wondered. He had two shadow clones searching with sharingan.

"Well he knows we wouldn't fall for something stupid like getting sent back to the academy. We're already Chunin." Sakura pointed out.

"What's the bell test?" Sai asked curiously.

"A test my father performed on him which tested teamwork. The only way to pass was to get a bell. The problem was there were only two bells and there were three of us." Naruto explained.

"But there's a rule that each genin team must contain at least four people. A Jonin and three students. There was no way logically only two of you could pass." Sai pointed out.

"We know that now." Sakura sighed.

"Found it!" Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The cat. My shadow clone is bringing it now." Naruto stood up just as another two little Naruto's entered. One of them were holding a cat.

Sakura took the cat and the shadow clones disappeared. "Looks like our job is done."

"Let's go." Sasuke grumbled.

They found Kakashi discussing something with Rin, Obito and Itachi. "I think it would be a good thing. I mean Minato-sensei did it with us when we first started out. It teaches the importance of teamwork."

Itachi frowned. "What is this bell test exactly?"

"I called it." Sasuke whispered.

Sai stepped forward. "We found the cat." he said.

The four teachers looked surprised that they didn't notice the kids earlier.

"That's good. Go home and rest. Tomorrow morning we are having a special training first thing in the morning. Make sure to skip breakfast because you might puke." Obito told them.

"We can stomach anything. I think we will be fine." Sakura told them. "Besides, skipping a meal right before doing some 'special' training would not be the healthiest or smartest thing to do."

"I'll take you guys home." Itachi said as he took the cat from Sakura and dumped it in Kakashi's arms. "Take care of this, will you?"

He looked at the three of them and lifted Sakura up. "A little sister. How cute."

"Don't tell us you're getting bored of brothers." Sasuke teased him.

"I could never." Itachi looked positively offended at the idea. "It's just a girl would be more willing to wear all the cute outfits I pick out."

"I am a deadly shinobi." Sakura pointed out.

"So am I," Itachi grinned at her.

Sakura sighed and submitted to the fact that a serial killer (well he was one in his past life), was carrying her around like a little sister.

"So what's a bell test?" Itachi asked them. "I figured you knew since it was Kakashi who suggested it."

"Just something to test teamwork." Sakura told him.

"Teamwork? Interesting."

The five of them continued forward.

"Hey, Itachi. Is it true that Naruto's parents are alive?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto looked up at her and gripped Itachi's pants unconsciously. Sasuke and Sai looked at Itachi too.

"It's true."

"Do you think I could see them? I might be able to help them," she said.

"Tsunade-sama couldn't help them. What makes you think you can do anything?"

"Sakura is Tsunade-sama's best student. If anyone could help them it's Sakura. She's the best." Naruto grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up." Itachi warned. "I'll try to see what I can do. Don't expect anything though. It's almost impossible to visit them."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well it is the Hokage and his wife. They are important to this village."

"Still. Shouldn't I be allowed to visit at least?" Naruto asked with a pout.

Itachi sighed, "You're definitely not allowed to visit. Everyone thinks you're the reason they're in the hospital because you have the Kyuubi in you."

"Did Kurama have anything to do with this though?"

"Not at all. They just need someone to blame though."

Naruto frowned at that. He would change their minds like he did last time.

"This is my house." Sakura slipped out of Itachi's arms and smiled at them. "See you tomorrow."

The four boys waved before heading back to the Uchiha complex. Sai was chosen as Itachi's next portable brother, mostly due to the fact that Sasuke and Naruto ran out of Itachi's range.

Mikoto was preparing dinner when they got back. She smiled at them kindly and told them to shower and change into night clothes. It took all three of them to prevent Itachi from coming in the room to 'help'.

xXxXx

Naruto had a nightmare. He didn't have nightmares often but he remembered having a lot when he was little. Most of them consisted of villagers hurting him and trying to kill him. Even though it was reality for him he couldn't escape the fear.

This dream was different. Sasuke and Kakashi were there. Sakura and Sai were there too. All his friends started appearing one by one. They were all grown up and he watched as Neji was struck down, dying with a smile on his face. Screams filled the air and he watched Guy and Kakashi die. Yamato and Sai were next. He couldn't do anything to save them.

He felt like he was back in war even though he knew that this wasn't how the war went. All his friends died off one by one. Sakura and Sasuke dying last.

And then he was all alone in the world. He screamed.

xXxXx

"-uto! Naruto wake up!"

Blue eyes looked up into dark eyes. Naruto felt himself tear up and he curled up into his body. Sasuke frowned and handed Naruto a glass of water. "Sai went to get Itachi. Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I just had a nightmare about the war."

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah. I figured. I had a couple too but mine weren't that bad yet." he admitted as he curled his blanket tighter around him.

"Everyone died. Neji, you. Everyone." he whispered.

Sasuke frowned. "Do I look dead to you idiot? Does Neji look dead?"

"Neji was dead! I couldn't save him. He sacrificed his life for me! He died to save me because he said I was important." Naruto whispered.

"You are important. There was no way I could have fought Kaguya by myself and you know that."

"I just can't be okay with people dying for me."

Sasuke sighed. "I know. You're not that kind of person."

Before Naruto could respond Itachi and Sai returned. Itachi picked Naruto up and hugged him. "You can sleep with me tonight. I'll protect you from the bad dreams." he cooed.

"I'm not a child." Naruto snapped at him. He suddenly felt guilty for snapping at the older boy. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

Itachi frowned. "Get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." he placed Naruto back on his bed and laid down on Sasuke's bed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he poked his brother in the face.

"It's lonely in my room. It's no fun that you get a sleepover every night." Itachi pouted.

"You're such a child." Sai commented.

Itachi smiled at him. "I finally have control over my life and I want to enjoy it. I grew up more aware than others my age, I was a prodigy and I never had a chance at a normal childhood. I never had a sleepover before."

"This doesn't really count as a sleep over." Sasuke grumbled. He slid back into his bed though. Unfortunately Itachi took up most of the space so he was slipping onto Naruto's mattress. Sai moved closer to Naruto too.

"We should sleep." Naruto mumbled.

xXxXx

This is all I prewrote so updates might be slower now. Anyways, please review with what you want to see and what you thought. I appreciate anything you might tell me. The more ideas I get the quicker I update :) (Just saying)

Lilac :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, let's just say a lot would be different. (Mainly the disappointing ending. You know what I mean)

xXxXx

"I'm hungry!" Kiba whined as he entered the training ground. Hinata was slumped down too.

"You guys didn't eat?" Shino asked. "That was dumb of you."

"Obito-sensei said not too, remember." Kiba said.

"He said if you can't handle hard training you shouldn't eat. I didn't think the two of you were dumb enough to actually not eat." Shino shook his head. "I figured Kiba might not, but you Hinata?"

"I told her this morning, she didn't listen though." Neji said as he walked in with Tenten and Lee behind him.

"Skipping meals when you don't have too is ridiculous." Lee said grinning.

Sakura walked in next followed by Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

"Don't tell me Naruto ate? I thought he was stupid like me!" Kiba complained.

"You just called yourself stupid." Shino pointed out. He was ignored.

"Of course. My stomach can handle anything. Well almost anything." he remember the bad milk from his past life and shivered at the thought of it.

Lastly Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji walked in. Chouji was munching on chips. Shikamaru and Ino looked like they ate as well.

Kiba frowned and pouted.

Itachi, Kakashi, Obito and Rin walked up to them in a line.

"Today we are going to test your skills. We have 12 bells here. Whoever gets a bell passes. The one person who doesn't fails and gets reassigned to a different team. We need four member teams and right now we have a team of five." Kakashi explained. "Your goal is to get a bell. Any questions? No? Start!"

The mini ninja all scattered into the trees and bushes. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura all kneeled next to each other.

Sai quickly took out a scroll and painted two small mice and two small birds.

"Aim for Obito and Rin, they'll be the easiest." Sasuke muttered. Sai nodded and sent each mice and bird to each sensei. Neither of them seemed to notice as the mice due to the birds distracting them. The mice each took hold of two bells each and scurried back to the hiding spot.

Sai took the four bells and handed one to each of his team mates. "Isn't this cheating?"

"There's no rules against it. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke have a hard time controlling their powers as it is. They're utterly useless without their fancy complicated jutsus." Sakura pointed out.

The two in question just glared at her.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, staring at his bell.

Sai stood up and faced the four teachers. "Once we get a bell what do we do?"

Obito grinned. "If you can get a bell you can wait over there and cheer your friends on."

Sai nodded and held up his bell. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto held up their bells as well and walked to the spot Obito motioned to earlier.

Obito's grin faded when he noticed two of his bells missing. "When did you take them?"

Rin noticed hers were missing as well. "Impressive."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were fighting Itachi three on one. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were fighting Kakashi, three to one. They must have notice Obito and Rin were missing bell already. Shino has sent a swarm of bees to distract Rin before sending some bugs to knock her last bell to the ground. He snuck up and grabbed it triumphantly. Kakashi was quickly overwhelmed by Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji and they managed to snag his bells.

Neji, Tenten and Lee had a tougher time. Itachi was going easy on them though. He didn't even activate his sharingan. A fatal mistake that cost him his bells.

That left Obito's one bell and Kiba and Hinata.

Yui and Kiba charged at Obito. Yui jumped on Obito playfully and began licking his face and barking cutely. Kiba giggled and jumped on Obito as well.

"What are you doing?" Obito kept one hand on the bell. He didn't want to hurt the puppy because she was still a baby. Kiba knew that.

He had Yui fall so Obito would have to use both hands to save her. He took the second to grab the bell.

Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Itachi all looked at each other.

"So what was this supposed to prove?" Itachi asked.

"I guess we did something wrong. It was supposed to show the kids that teamwork was important. They seemed to already grasp that. Well all the teams except Kiba, Shino and Hinata."

Hinata was looking at the ground. "Um. D-does t-t-that m-mean I-I fail?" she stuttered.

"It means you fail. I guess you're getting reassigned." Obito says.

"You can't just fail one of us. We are a team and we are not going to leave Hinata behind." Kiba said.

Obito nodded in approval. "I like your conviction. You understand how important every teammate can be. Hinata can stay."

"I guess you all pass then." Itachi grinned, clapping his hands together. "Now that pointless game is over, let's get on with our lives. I'm going to take Sasuke's team on a escort mission to Suna this week since they were first to finish. We're leaving first thing in the morning in a couple days and I still need to buy you four some sleeping bags and other supplies. Do you have a sleeping bag Sakura or do I need to get you some supplies too?" he asked.

"We can check my house but I don't think I do." she responded.

"Can I get an orange one?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"I want a pink one." Sai said.

"No. You all get green. It's for camouflage sake." Itachi lifted Naruto into his arms and took Sasuke's hand. Sai and Sakura in front of him.

Once they were out of sight Itachi looked at Naruto.

"So the bell test was for teamwork?"

Naruto nodded. "It works best for small groups. They executed it poorly because they gave three teams a way to have all their members pass. They also underestimated our strength in a way that made the entire lesson seem pointless. They way they're supposed to do it was have a group of three and have too bells. That way they could judge their students fighting skills while also teaching them the importance of teamwork."

"I don't know why they thought it would work." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, Kakashi and Rin also thought it wouldn't really work but Obito insisted." Itachi sighed. "He is hard to say no too."

xXxXx

Obito frowned as he watched his students leave. There was something very wrong about these kids. There was no way they could have gotten the bells that easily. He didn't care if they were prodigies! They were three and four year old kids! He had been training longer than they've been alive!

Kakashi and Rin noticed the same thing.

"I wasn't even holding back." Rin muttered.

"They never hesitated. They worked flawlessly together. It was like team work was second nature to them." Kakashi agreed. "They could read each other's movements. There's no way they should be able to do that unless they've worked together for years."

"Itachi seems to be in league with them." Rin said. "Just as you thought, Obito."

"They're deceiving us somehow. Did you get the results back yet?" Obito asked.

"They're all who they say they are." Rin told them. "Their blood, chakra, and fingerprints all match the data on their files from when they were born. Their chakra is much stronger but it has the same rhythm."

Obito frowned. "Itachi could have changed it."

"How? The only person with access to that stuff is the Hokage and the council."

"You got to it." Kakashi pointed out.

"No. I just submitted test samples. Someone else tested it and gave me the results."

"Something is off about them though. These kids are definitely not mere prodigies."

xXxXx

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto sat in a circle meditating. Naruto wasn't one for mediating but he saw the need of it. Kurama had become very quiet lately.

He knew it was his Kurama and not little Naruto's Kurama. The fox demon seemed unusually tired though.

Naruto went inside his mind and stared at the beast. He reached an arm up and stroked his fur. Kurama opened an eye and looked at Naruto before closing it again.

"What's wrong?"

Kurama huffed. "I can feel my other half. It's close by. He's dying."

Naruto bit his lip. "He's in my mother, isn't he? Can you see how she's doing?"

"I can't. Something is blocking my view."

"Can you show me where she is? I want to see my parents." Naruto asked quietly as he sat down against the fox.

"Probably. You can heal them, right?"

Naruto stared at his palm. The little sun seemed to glow. "I want Sakura too look at them first. A little kid knowing medical ninjutsu is a lot easier to explain than a boy having magical healing powers."

"Medical ninjutsu can't heal whatever they have. They're dying Naruto. I can feel my other half dying too."

Naruto sighed. "I'll save them. Sooner the better? Or do I have time to wait?"

"Sooner the better." Kurama agreed. "Do it today. Get your team to help."

"Right now?"

Kurama huffed and nodded.

Naruto came out of his trance and nudged Sasuke and Sai out of their meditation state earning a glare and a confused look.

"Come on, we are going to rescue my parents. Kurama says they're in trouble." Naruto told them quickly as he got up. Sai and Sasuke followed confused.

"What are you talking about? Isn't this a bit sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't even know where they are." Sai added.

"Kurama knows." Naruto said impatiently as he ran out the room.

Sai and Sasuke followed. They ran to Sakura's house and told her parents they were going to play. Sai quickly filled Sakura in on Naruto's insane plan.

Kurama told Naruto where to go and the four kids ended up in front of the hospital. They snuck inside easily due to their little size and their incredible skill. The security was weak but that made sense because it was just a hospital and they weren't in the middle of a war or anything.

"Kurama says they're on the third floor." Naruto told them quietly as they rushed up the stairs. Since when did stairs get so hard to climb? He blamed his little legs.

Naruto immediately saw a masked ANBU member in the hallway, probably guarding the Hokage and his wife. Naruto's parents.

Sai pulled out a scroll and painted a mouse. He sent the mouse into a room across from the one Kurama claimed Naruto's parents were in.

The four kids rushed into the right room and closed the door. Inside the room was two hospital beds with two very pale and thin people laying down. Wires filled the room and it was very hard to look at.

They didn't even look like people.

Sakura walked up to them and began observing what was wrong.

"Your mother is sharing Chakra with your father. I could wake and save her but he would die instantly. I have a feeling she did this on purpose in hopes of saving him." Sakura said after a while. "Your father is in horrible condition. He is living solely off your mother's power."

"Can you save him?" Naruto asked as he approached his father.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can save him. You just focus on saving my mom." Naruto said as he pressed his palm against his father's chest. He pulled his hand away after a couple minutes and waited. A monitor started beeping and soon blue eyes blinked awake.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura had finished disconnecting Minato and Kushina. She was now working on getting Kushina to wake up.

"Guys, someone's coming. You set off an alarm or something." Sasuke told them.

"Keep them out." Sakura commanded. "I just need a little more time."

As soon as she said that there was a loud knock on the door as someone tried to ram it open. Someone started yelling for a key and Sasuke and Sai both knew they didn't have much time left.

The door opened just as Sakura finished up. Both Sakura and Naruto moved closer to Sai and Sasuke.

Tsunade and a couple people none of the kids recognized barged in. She saw the disconnected wires and glared at the intruders. Her face becoming very confused when she saw four small brats.

"What are you doing here? This place is off limits." she demanded as the other doctors checked over the patient's.

Sakura and Sasuke elbowed Naruto.

Naruto put on his most innocent face. "They are my mommy and daddy. I wanted to see them."

"How did you get in here?"

"I just walked in."

"Wasn't there an ANBU here? How did you get past him?"

"There was no ANBU." Sai said with the same amount of innocence.

"Tsunade-sama. Look at this." one of the doctors said. "He's being healed and she's waking up."

Tsunade looked at the brats and swore when she met an empty ground. She went to examine the bodies.

xXxXx

Someone brought up a very good point which was Naruto could heal anyone. So I decided he could heal one of his parents. I also wanted Sakura to heal someone because she spent three years of her life learning medical ninjutsu and Naruto magically gets the power to heal anyone of anything.

Not very subtle. Any of them.

I also decided it was time to bring Gaara into the story because he is one of my favorite characters of all time. Don't deny he's awesome.

Anyways, review with what you want to see. Maybe some parent bonding with Naruto or the look on someone's face when they realize their lives rest on four three year olds and a nine year old. I kind of want to add in more of Neji bonding with his dad because I think it's cute. And Yui and Kiba chasing bad guys would be adorable.

I have too much power -_-

I'm not ashamed! Let the fluffy cuteness continue!

Lilac ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's ready for their first mission?" Itachi asked in a cheery voice as he barged into Sasuke's room.

He was met with a pillow in his face and three little boys groaning.

Itachi frowned. "I thought you would be more excited." he said.

"We would be if you hadn't kept us up all night lecturing us about Naruto's parents." Sasuke growled.

Itachi gave him an innocent look.

The three boys kicked him out and quickly dressed and grabbed their travel bags. Naruto frowned at how hard it was to carry a bag that was bigger than he was. He saw Sai and Sasuke struggling a bit too.

Itachi had breakfast on the table and told them to eat while he made sure they were prepared. After a big breakfast they found themselves walking to the Hokage's office. Sakura was waiting for them outside with her own giant bag.

Itachi even laughed at how cute he thought they were carrying a bag that was bigger than they were. That earned him some glared.

The third Hokage sat at his desk with paperwork in front of him. Off to the side was a young blond boy who was maybe seven or eight and an older red haired man. The blond and redhead looked shocked when they saw them.

"You." the redhead growled at Sakura. The blond was glaring at Sasuke with hatred.

The Hokage stood up and smiled. "I know they look young but you did specially request Itachi and his team."

"I suppose we did. Shall we leave then?" the redhead asked.

Itachi nodded. He stared at them with distrust but didn't say anything.

Naruto frowned and stared at the duo he was supposed to be escorting. "I don't like this." Naruto told Itachi.

Itachi nodded and hushed Naruto. He made sure they were way out of the village before turning to the redhead and blond. "Sasori, Deidara. What do you want?"

"So you do remember us. You came back too." Deidara grinned knowingly.

"I see the brats came back too." Sasori frowned at the former team 7.

"Why are you here? It's not like you need an escort or anything." Sakura demanded. "What are you going to do when you get back to Suna?"

Sasori chuckled at her. "You're about the same age as my daughter." he said, ignoring her question.

"Daughter?" Itachi asked.

Sasori shrugged. "I'm 23. I came back 19 years ago when I was your age. I changed my past, saved people who were important to me. I'm a different man."

"That doesn't mean you're still not a sociopath obsessed with puppets." Sakura pointed out.

"You're right. But in this life I am a husband and a father to a little girl, a bratty boy and this brat." Sasori shoved Deidara forward. Deidara growled at him.

"You adopted Deidara?" Itachi asked in disbelief. "I thought he irritated you though."

"He does. But I couldn't just leave him to his own devices. He's good at finding trouble." Sasori shrugged. "Besides, I found him by accident and I couldn't just leave them on their own. Them being him and Hidan."

Deidara shrugged. "I had no reason to stay in my village. Not when I already lost my parents in war again and knew everything the village could possibly teach me. I found Hidan and Kakuzu shortly after but Kakuzu wanted nothing to do with us. Hidan and I found Sasori and he adopted us."

"We came searching for you. I remembered how much you disliked your family as well." Sasori told Itachi.

Itachi sighed. The Akatsuki may have been run by a psycho who had a selfish goal to bring Kaguya back but it was still full of good but misunderstood people. He had no doubt that if Nagato, Konan and Yahiko came back they would make sure nothing corrupted them. Deidara never really had a chance to grow up. Sasori lost people important to him and became obsessed in immortalizing things. He had semi-good intentions though. Hidan was crazy but he probably had a good reason. Kisame was a good partner and seemed to only wish to belong.

He looked at Deidara and then Sasori. "I don't hate my family. And even if I did, I would never leave Sasuke again."

Deidara kneeled down and lifted Sasuke into the air. "I can see why you got so attached to him. He is really cute as a baby."

Sasuke growled at him. "Put me down or I'll kill you."

Deidara chuckled. "Calm down. I've changed too. I'm a Suna shinobi now. And don't act all high and mighty. You changed too. You know how easily someone can stray from the right past. You did it too."

Sasuke glared at him but stopped struggling. Deidara was right. They were alike. They both got caught up in something they should never have gotten into. They both made horrible mistakes.

He still disliked him though.

"Why did you get sent back?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you?" Sasori countered.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Me neither. But I wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. I see you have begun to change your new lives as well."

"Yeah, well let's just say I don't like how my story ended." Naruto said as he thought back to his past life and how that ended. Sure he survived but at what cost? Neji was dead, Sasuke was basically seen as a traitor to the village even though he saved the world, the village was still in pieces, he wasn't even a chunin in that life. He wouldn't have wanted to trade that life though. He was so close to becoming Hokage. He was able to protect his friends.

Well it wasn't like he chose to go back in time. But now that he had he can change his fate.

Sasuke, who was still in Deidara's arms, sighed. He suddenly felt extremely tired. Something not uncommon and very inconvenient. Especially seeing that the man carrying him sacrificed his life in an attempt to murder him in a past life.

The light rocking Deidara's walking caused was making it very hard to keep his eyes open. That and the full stomach from breakfast was a very bad combination. Naruto and Sakura were full of energy somehow. Both of them were running ahead and bouncing happily. Sai was acting like an adult, walking quietly and careful. He must really had been trained at this young age.

Sasuke rested his head on Deidara's shoulder against his will and slowly drifted off.

Deidara was shocked as Sasuke fell limp in his arms. The little boy had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Deidara and he heard soft breathing.

Itachi smiled. "They can't control it yet. They try to stay up late and get up early because they're used to it. They get tired easily and randomly. I'll take him." Itachi said as he took Sasuke's backpack and reached for his brother.

"It's okay." Deidara mummered. "I got him."

Sasori frowned. "I thought he was supposed to defend us. We did hire him."

"You can defend yourselves." Itachi said as he cast Sasuke another look. He didn't feel comfortable having his brother in the arms of a bomb enthusiast. He doubted Deidara would try anything though. "And if you can't, I will."

"Me too!" Naruto chimed in as he fell into step with Deidara. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well so to see him in such a deep rest was reassuring.

Sakura and Sai nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before their first threat approached them. It was a small group of bandits that robbed travellers. They had crossed out headbands from the wind country.

"Ex shinobi." Itachi said. "Please let us through. We are Konoha ninja and we do not wish for unnecessary death."

"Don't worry. We won't kill you if you cooperate. Hand over your belongings." the leader said.

"We'll take care of them, don't worry." Sakura said as she and Naruto ran to the enemy and began beating them up. Itachi almost felt bad for the thieves.

Sai sighed and painted a lion. He used his chakra to bring it to life and used it to attack the thieves.

Itachi looked at Sasori. "See, they are more than capable at defending you."

xXxXx

A couple hours later they decided to make camp. The babies were exhausted at this point and continuing was a dumb plan. Itachi set up a tent and had the kids go rest. Deidara put Sasuke in the tent with the others before sitting around a campfire with Sasori and Itachi.

"You really had changed." Itachi realized as he watched Sasori fret over making a semi-healthy dinner for growing bodies.

Sasori nodded. "I learned a lot from my death. I also regretted a lot in my life. I lost sight of what was important and I can't afford to do that again. I was unhappy and filled with hatred. It was a horrible existence."

Deidara shrugged. "I liked my life. I didn't exactly know my purpose but I got to blow up whatever I wanted."

"Once a brat, always a brat." Sasori commented as he patted Deidara's head. Deidara scowled at him.

Itachi frowned.

"You're probably curious about my life," Sasori commented softly as he untied Deidara's hair and retied it neatly. "How did I go from a person obsessed with puppets to the point where I made myself a puppet to the man I am today."

"People can't change that much no matter how hard they try." Itachi said. "You still feel the same as you used too. This you is less honest with yourself."

"This me is less selfish. I have a family and a purpose now. I don't need artificial love when I can have real love. I have control over my life now. I found Deidara and Hidan a while ago and brought them home while I figured out what to do with them. My wife met them and decided to adopt them. After she had my daughter she was unable to bear anymore children and she thought that those two would make good older brothers."

"I am a great older brother. Kaede loves me." Deidara huffed.

Sasori smiled at him. "We have the chance to rewrite our whole lives. I took advantage of that."

"What about preventing the war and uniting the countries?" Itachi asked.

"What about it?" Sasori asked. "We wouldn't be much help. We weren't alive during it. All I knew was someone was controlling me and then I re-died."

"Me too. And how do you know there will even be a war? Life is different now." Deidara pointed out.

Itachi frowned. "Being prepared is better than believing everything will be okay."

Deidara and Sasori just sighed.

xXxXx

Kiba threw a ball and watched Yui run after it and jump in the air to grab it. She missed again but that was to be expected. Practice made perfect after all.

Ino and Tenten were sitting next to him plotting something about Obito and Rin that Kiba really didn't want to get involved in. Neji and Lee were practicing taijutsu in the middle of the field while Chouji and Shikamaru ate and napped in the sun.

"I can't believe Naruto's team got to go out on a mission." Kiba huffed as he tossed Yui another ball. The small puppy happily trailed after it. He watched her overshot the jump and miss the ball again. She didn't care though. She just happily took the ball off the ground and gave it to Kiba.

He lifted her up and put her on his head. Since he was so small it made carrying her harder than it was for him to carry Akamaru. It was a good thing she was so small though. He knew at the rate she grew that she would soon be bigger than him.

Ino looked up at him and blinked. "Done already?"

"Yui's tired. Besides, my mom wants me back soon. She still see's me as a baby and she's not too happy about my Chunin status." Kiba grumbled.

"You are a baby. We all are. We're three and four. That's young." Tenten pointed out.

Kiba bit his lip. "What about your parents? I noticed that you didn't have a last name like Sai."

"It doesn't matter." She replied.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

The group of little shinobi looked up as a little boy, maybe five or six, and his little possie of three girls and two boys.

"We're playing," Kiba told them as he took Yui off his head and stroked her soft fur.

"We want to play here so you have to leave." one of the girls spat as she walked to Kiba.

"Why would we do that?" Ino asked. "We have just as much right to play here as you do."

One of the other girls scowled. "Isn't it time for your nap or something?"

"Leave them alone Kurina." one of the boys said. "Let's find somewhere else. They were here first and they're just babies. No need to be mean."

The girl, Kurina, frowned.

"You can play here. We were just leaving anyways." Shikamaru said as he got up from the ground. He gave the Chibi's a look before leaving.

The little kids just nodded and followed him out.

It wasn't a fight worth anything. They thanked the boy who stood up for them and then walked home.

xXxXx

I don't know why but I always loved Deidara and Sasori so I decided to bring them back as well. Also I thought it would be funny watching Hidan take care of a little girl.

Anyways, tell me what you thought. I was so happy with the reviews I got last chapter. I love hearing what you thought and what you want to see.

Lilac ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

xXxXx

Naruto had made the walk to Suna numerous times before in his past life. He went to places further than Suna and was completely fine.

Right now he was too tired to move. They hadn't even walked that far and they've already taken numerous breaks but his tiny legs and limited energy was running out.

They weren't even halfway yet. At this point in his adult body he could have been there already and still have enough energy to spar with Gaara.

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura weren't fairing much better. Sasuke had used up a lot of energy glaring at Deidara for picking him up before and was now dead on his feet.

Who knew feet could hurt so badly?

Sakura and Sai were silently suffering. Itachi had been assigned as bag holder since the little ones couldn't do it anymore. Unfortunately his small body wasn't really used to it either.

Sasori and Deidara didn't seem to mind the delay. Sasori had become a lot more patient than he used to be. Probably since he was married with three kids. Deidara was probably just as tired as they were and was glad for the slow pace.

"At this rate we'll be lucky to get there in a week." Itachi pointed out.

Sasori chuckled. "No hurry. We can't have you kids passing out on me. Let's take a rest."

"We don't have time to rest." Sakura pointed out.

"We do. I just said we don't have to be at Suna immediately." Sasori said.

The group found a nice cool spot to rest. Almost instantly the babies and Itachi and Deidara were asleep. Sasori smiled at that. He knew that if they were in danger he would be able to protect everyone. If not, the kids were trained and deadly ninja and would probably wake up instantly.

Life was so different this time around. He had hurt so many people last time. He didn't feel guilty about it either. There was no reason to kill anyone this time around unless they hurt him or the people he cared about.

He remembered when he found Hidan and Deidara alone in the woods. The brats were strong, he would give them that. He never saw them as people younger than him though. He didn't expect them to be just kids. He was luckier than them. At least he had the chance to live before he got pulled into someone else's war.

He liked his life. Who cared about immortality when nothing else mattered? He had a beautiful wife named Kuriko who was a strong kunoichi. He was pretty sure in his last life he had found her beautiful and raped and murdered her because she refused to be his. He did that with many woman.

He had felt horrible ever since but he learned to block out any guilt. He didn't want to block out guilt anymore. He wanted to feel emotions.

He had a beautiful little girl named Kaede too. Kaede was a strong, smart little girl. She was almost five and she meant the world to him. He knew Deidara and Hidan felt the same. They needed a purpose and raising her was it.

He looked at Itachi. The boy was beautiful and looked so innocent. How could anyone even think to hurt him? He was smart and fully devoted to being a sacrifice. He was the ideal ninja. Sasori never recognized how incredible Itachi was before.

His brother was also quite beautiful. He had a rough life and he couldn't handle change. He had trouble accepting himself but he still ended up very powerful. Everyone here had a rough life. He had researched them before his death. Naruto had grown up an orphan hated by his whole village, Itachi and Deidara grew up too smart for their own good and ended up hurting themselves more than anything, Sai grew up a weapon and killed much too emotionlessly. Sai reminded him of himself. Sasuke grew up believing the person he loved more than anything else betrayed him. And Sakura grew up ignorant to the horrible world and then thrown face first into a group with emotionally challenged kids.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He could sense if there was someone nearby and they were safe for now.

xXxXx

Neji sat next to his father as the man cut his lunch into bite sized pieces for him to eat. Hizashi was just like Neji remembered him. Kind and loving yet powerful and smart.

Neji picked up his kid sized chopsticks. He hated them but he found out quickly that using normal sized chopsticks was harder than usual.

"Did you hear? The Hokage and his wife woke up." Neji's mother, Hikari, told his father as she put a glass of water down in front of her son.

Hizashi nodded. "They say it's a miracle."

"The Hokage woke up?" Neji asked. He smiled, Naruto would be overjoyed when he heard.

"The Hokage is the ruler of this village. He's one of the strongest shinobi alive." Hikari explained to him.

Neji blinked at that before nodding. "I know."

"Hokage-sama and his wife can continue helping us." Hikari smiled as she touched her forehead. Neji realized that the Hokage must have been working with his parents to help change the Hyuuga's strict rules.

It seemed like Naruto was a lot like his dad.

Neji quickly finished eating and told his parents he was going out to train. Hizashi took his hand and said he would help. Neji normally would have hated being treated like a child but he couldn't help feel happy. He never did get the chance to train with his father last time around. Sure the occasional taijutsu spar but nothing worth anything. "I want to talk to you about something after we're done." he winked at his wife.

"Be careful. Don't hurt him too badly." Hikari called as she saw them out.

Hizashi looked offended. "I wouldn't hurt him. Especially at his age."

"I wasn't talking to you." she giggled, winking at Neji. Neji grinned back at her. She got so sad after Hizashi's death that she changed into a completely new person.

xXxXx

Ino sighed as she watched how horrible Obito was at flirting. She got him the nicest flowers she could find and even told him what to say. Yet he still managed to mess it up.

Kiba and Tenten were with her watching the disaster that was occurring. They were laughing their little heads off.

Yui wasn't much help either. She was too busy chasing a small bug everywhere. Ino suspected Shino had something to do with that seeing as he was constantly trying to get Yui's attention. Shino was on the floor ignoring everything except Yui at the moment.

"I didn't know anyone could mess up that badly." Ino groaned. "I almost feel bad for him. He's never going to get the girl."

"Don't sell him short just yet." Kakashi said, appearing behind them. "He's smarter than you think."

Ino jumped slightly and glared the the silver haired man. "Don't do that!" she snapped.

Kakashi ignored that and kneeled next to Ino. "She already likes him. She's just waiting for him to make the first move."

"How do you know?"

"I've worked with them for a while. I know them."

Ino watched as Rin accepted the single intact flower and smile at Obito. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Kakashi stood up and walked over to them.

"Minato-sensei is awake." he told them. "Let's go see him."

The other two grinned at each other before nodding and the three of them quickly departed.

xXxXx

Naruto felt like collapsing the second he walked into Suna. Nevermind, it seemed like his body decided to collapse. He could feel his friends collapsing too.

"Hey! You guys okay!" a voice gasped and he felt himself getting lifted up.

He woke up in the hospital. He was in a hospital bed in a white room. It was hot but that probably had to do with the fact that they were in a desert.

"You awake?" a soft voice asked.

Big, concerned teal eyes met his as he blinked his eyes awake. The red headed boy on his bed grinned as he saw Naruto regain consciousness.

"Gaara?" Naruto mumbled, recognizing the boy. He may have been in a three year old's body but Gaara was very recognizable.

"You know my name? Does that mean it happened to you too?" Gaara whispered.

"What happened?"

Gaara hesitated. "You know, the going back in time?" he said cautiously.

Gaara wasn't one for being subtle.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It happened to all of us." he looked around the room and found Sasuke, Sakura and Sai asleep in beds next to him. Itachi and Deidara were asleep across from them and Sasori was nowhere in sight.

"I knew about Deidara and Sasori. They changed too much from last time around where they killed me. I have people watching them but I can't have them arrested since they did nothing bad in this life yet." Gaara grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Naruto said. He looked around again. "How did you know I was here?"

"Shukaku."

"Oh. Is he still giving you hassle?"

"No, he says he likes it better in me than the Gedo statue."

Naruto climbed off the bed with Gaara. "What about Temari and Kankuro?"

"They came back too." Gaara said before freezing. "Oops."

"What?"

"I never told them I was leaving. They probably think I'm still in the Kazekage's nursery." Gaara frowned.

"Nursery? Your dad isn't letting you become a ninja?" Naruto asked as they left the room and walked towards the Kazekage's office.

"He is. I was poisoned a couple days ago and he wants me to recover for a bit. Shukaku healed me already but he wants to be sure."

"Poisoned?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded. "Being the Kazekage's youngest son makes me vulnerable. Being a jinjuriki gives them motive. You're in the same position if I'm not mistaken. People either want to hurt you because of Kurama or because they know it will hurt your dad."

Naruto nodded, he had been hurt a lot over the fact that he had the nine tails inside of him. Not any about being the son of the Hokage but it made sense.

"There you are!" a loud voice gasped. "Gaara-sama, your father is worried sick. You know you're not supposed to leave the nursery, especially without telling anyone."

The two boys turned around and Gaara found himself being lifted up and checked for injuries.

"I'm fine. I was heading back anyways with my new friend." the man holding Gaara finally noticed Naruto.

"A friend, huh? Alright. Let's tell your father."

Gaara and Naruto were escorted to the Kazekage's office where Gaara was immediately hugged by his father.

"Daddy, I made a friend." Gaara said in the cutest voice ever. Something Naruto didn't know Gaara could do. "He's just like me! He's the son of the fourth Hokage and I'm the son of the fourth Kazekage. He wants to be the Hokage and I want to be the Kazekage and he has a demon sealed inside him like I do."

Gaara tugged Naruto towards him and hugged him. Naruto hugged back, a little recovered quickly and bowed to the Kazekage. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on! Let's go play!" he said in a childish tone. Once they were out of sight Gaara sighed.

"You act like a little kid easily." Naruto observed.

"I act how my father expects me to act." Gaara said.

"I helps that dad will do anything for Gaara. He's the favorite this time around." a feminine voice said.

Naruto grinned when he saw five year old Temari and four year old Kankuro walk up to them. "Hey guys."

"Dad wants us to keep an eye on you." Temari told Naruto. "He doesn't trust you to be alone around Gaara. Did you really have to introduce him as the Hokage's jinjuriki son?"

"Yes." Gaara said. "Did you see his face when I said that? It was priceless."

Gaara was still Gaara it seemed.

xXxXx

Baby Gaara makes me happy. I just imagine him acting all cute for his dad so he can get whatever he wants cause he didn't last life. I also liked comparing Naruto and Gaara because of how similar they are.

Gaara's mother didn't die because Temari and Kankuro saved her. Gaara is the favorite because he is the youngest and Temari and Kankuro don't mind stepping aside to give Gaara attention since he didn't get any last life.

Warning: We have gotten to the threatening section of my A/N

I'm so happy with all the reviews! Keep it up!

Please review!

Anyways! Thanks for everyone whose reading this :) I've already written out half of the next chapter so it should be out shortly.

Lilac ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto sighed as Itachi told him off for leaving without telling anyone. Sure he was with the Kazekage's son but that was no excuse.

Naruto never really got told off for doing something so harmless before.

It made him oddly happy to hear Itachi, Deidara and Sasori tell him off. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were with Kuriko and Kaede eating dinner.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized again.

Itachi sighed. "Go eat. Don't think for one second that we're done with this conversation."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Of course not big brother."

Itachi blushed at that and let Naruto go easily. Naruto grinned in victory and paraded into the dining room.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

xXxXx

Sai watched as Naruto and Sasuke trained with each other. The boys were incredible. They were able to read each other's motions very easily. He watched as Naruto ducked a punch and countered with a rasengan. Sasuke stepped to the side smoothly and avoid the attack. He moved to strike Naruto's back.

Naruto then spun away from Sasuke and landed a couple feet away panting. Sasuke was panting heavily too.

Itachi intervened. "That's enough for now. You guys know each other more than anyone else can ever dream too. Fighting each other is too easy for you."

"What do you suggest then?" Sasuke asked.

"I suggest building up strength in your new bodies. You're both holding back because you know your bodies can't handle your potential yet." Itachi said. He motioned for Sakura and Sai to approach them. "I want the four of you to run around the village blindfolded. It will help you sense objects and build up stamina. I expect you all to be able to run back to the leaf with me in the two days it's supposed to take."

Naruto frowned at that. "Okay."

Itachi pulled the kids forehead protectors over their eyes and tightened it for them. "I'll follow you just in case."

The four kids nodded and started off. Itachi sighed as Naruto and Sakura ran into the fence door and Sai and Sasuke trip over a root.

It was going to be a long day.

xXxXx

Minato Namikaze was a strong ninja. He was the fourth Hokage and he was the Yellow Flash.

He didn't remember what happened. He was told that he was attacked and was taken out. He was told that Kushina, his lovely wife, saved his life.

They had been unconscious for 3 years.

Three years!

Kushina was resting in the bed next to his. It was ridiculous that they spent 3 years sleeping and yet they were exhausted for being awake for 3 hours.

The third Hokage kept trying to fill Minato in on what he missed but there was just so much and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

The third sighed. "Get some rest. I'll come by in a week and update you on everything."

xXxXx

Lee sat impatiently in front of the doctor. He wasn't sure why Obito wasn't him to get his chakra checked out. They both knew that his core wasn't developed enough to do ninjutsu.

He was okay with that. He was strong and he didn't need ninjutsu to be a ninja.

The doctor looked up and smiled. "It looks like you're still young enough to get the surgery. There is a very high percentage of success."

Lee didn't know if he wanted to be able to use ninjutsu. It just wasn't him. He didn't know if he would be any good at it. All he knew was that he was really good at taijutsu. Not being able to use ninjutsu made him who he was. It made him work harder than ever before. He earned the right to be a ninja.

Now he had the chance to be normal.

The only thing was, he really wanted to accept the offer. He didn't want to change who he was though.

Lee's parents were behind him. They were so happy and Lee shared their happiness.

He hesitated a bit before giving a small nod. He didn't want to regret this but he knew this could be his only chance.

The doctor smiled and he handed Lee's parents a sticky note. "I'll need you to schedule an appointment for him. Just go to the front desk."

Lee tuned them out. He still felt uneasy about this. Maybe he could ask Naruto and Sasuke for ninjutsu since they had the power to give it to him. Probably through a safer way.

Still.

He looked at the doctor and his parents. He didn't want to let them down.

xXxXx

Ino twirled around in her cute pink dress. She couldn't pull off cute outfits like this when she was older due to how pretty she had become. She decided to take full advantage of her cuteness.

Tenten sighed. "What's the point of this?"

Ino scowled. They had been assigned a mission with Rin to scope out a child pageant where kids kept going missing. Rin had taken the remaining girls with her to act as undercover agents and to bait the kidnappers.

Rin kneeled down in front of them and pinned Ino's hair back. Hinata and Tenten were still struggling into their own dresses.

"I can't believe parents force their children to dress up in such a derogatory way." Tenten scowled as Rin helped her apply makeup.

"I think you guys look cute." Rin smiled at them. "Now if anyone approaches you activate your GPS and let him take you where ever he wishes. That way we can find their base and save them. We have a team as backup to keep an eye on each of you."

"Was it really necessary for us to precipitate though?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine with it." Ino smiled as she twirled. She thought she looked extra cute today and she thought it would be fun.

Rin grinned. "Of course. No one would expect little kids."

Ino looked around at the other little girls and frowned. A lot of them looked like they would rather be anywhere else but there. Some of them looked too spoiled for their own good.

Tenten had been jealous that Sakura's team got to go on a mission so when Rin told them she got them a mission she had been excited.

Now… not so much.

Ino was pretty excited and Hinata looked too nervous to be useful in this mission. Tenten felt a bit nervous too. She knew she wasn't exactly pretty like Ino. She wasn't born into a noble home like Hinata so she was used to wearing such things and knew how to act. Sakura would probably do a better job.

"This isn't to win. You just have to find the man kidnapping little girls." Rin reminded them as she finished tying Tenten's dress.

"I still don't understand why I'm here though."

The group turned to face Neji. The boy was reluctantly wearing a cute dress and his long hair was tied up gracefully. He had a bow covering his curse mark and a scowl on his face.

Tenten had to give it to Neji. He made a very nice girl. He was pretty and he was a from a noble house, and while he may have not been in the main branch, he certainly knew how to act proper.

She thought out of the four of them that he had the best chance of winning.

Neji did not look happy.

"They requested four girls and Sakura was away so I chose you." Rin explained. "Besides, you make a lovely girl." she said as she covered his pretty lilac eyes with blue contacts. She gave Hinata green contacts.

Neji growled. "You will tell no one what happened here."

Ino and Tenten looked away but didn't promise anything. Hinata stuttered a promise and Rin just patted his head.

3 hours later

Tenten and Hinata were already eliminated so they had gone off in search of suspicious men. Ino and Neji were the only two remaining in the competition.

"And the winner of this year's Princess Award goes to Nejiko!"

Neji groaned as his fake name was announced. He felt violated and ashamed of himself. He didn't know what he did to deserve this and he felt like curling up in a ball and dying.

Ino looked upset having lost but she stood through it and applauded as Neji was crowned victor.

Neji really hated this.

Rin approached them as they got off stage. Hinata and Tenten located the base. The kids are being rescued." she told them happily.

Neji frowned. "What was the point of this then? There was no reason for us to dress up!"

Rin pinched his cheek. "But you're so cute."

xXxXx

I admit that Crossdressing-Neji isn't mine. I got the idea from the Naruto spin off series, Rock Lee and his ninja pals. I couldn't help myself though. Lee knew what he was doing when he put Neji in all those cute outfits. He makes a very cute and pretty girl. Gaara also makes a pretty cute girl but I don't think I'm going to add that.

Also, someone told me that since Lee was so young he could probably get surgery or something. At first I was against the idea because Lee wouldn't be who he was if he had ninjutsu and I really like Lee's character.

As for characters being ooc. Like I said before, don't take this story too seriously. I'm shifting their personalities a bit because if I didn't Sasuke would be hated and cold and Gaara would be mature and boring.

So for pairings, someone told me they wanted to see some so vote in the reviews.

I know I'm the author and I can do anything I want, I just don't particularly care that much about adding pairings in the story because I feel like it doesn't need any.

If you have a certain pair you want to see in this, tell me and if enough people want it I will put it in. As long as it isn't Naruhina and Sasuhina I should have no objections. Also the only way I would ship Sakura with Sasuke is to have Naruto in the mix as well. I have my reasons. If you wish to know my PM box is open. If you put your votes in my PM box they will be ignored though.

Anyways. Please vote. If at least five people vote for the same pairing I will consider putting it in. (That doesn't mean review under 5 guest accounts).

Sorry about the long PM.

Lilac ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, let's say the ending wouldn't have turned out so horrible.

xXxXx

Naruto groaned. He felt so tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down and take a nice long nap.

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura weren't in much better condition. Itachi had all said they had a fever last night but there wasn't much he could do for them.

He had overworked them and overestimated their bodies.

Small bodies were so inconvenient.

"I see the village." Itachi said as he cast another worried glance at them. He was already carrying all their bags so he couldn't carry one of them.

Naruto felt like collapsing right there and then.

Itachi was walking slowly for them so it took another ten minutes for them to reach the gates.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital to get you checked over before giving the Hokage my report." Itachi told them.

The four kids nodded slowly and entered the village. Itachi guided them to the hospital and checked them in with one of the nurses he was familiar with. Once he made sure they were going to be alright he left to report to the Hokage.

Naruto yawned as the nurse checked his vitals searched for any injuries. He made them remove their clothes and bathe before dressing them in hospital gowns and forcing them to rest in a bed.

It didn't take long for the kids to fall asleep.

xXxXx

"Wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Kurama sleepily. "What?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a couple of days and I have something important to tell you."

Naruto waited.

"My other half is in this building." he told him.

It took Naruto a moment to comprehend what Kurama was trying to tell him.

"My parents are here?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Near this room."

"I want to see them."

Naruto pulled out of his mind and focused on waking up. He blinked a couple of times and suddenly realized how tired he was.

He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a couple of years.

A loud crying broke his train of thought and he sat up.

He was in the hospital in the children's section. There were seven other beds in the room. Three of which had Sasuke, Sai and Sakura and the other four containing unknown kids. One of the kids was screaming his head off.

Naruto looked over to tell him to shut up but stopped when he saw the horrible and painful looking burns on his body. He got off his bed and walked up to the boy. He pressed his hand against the boy's chest and watched as the burns slowly disappeared into faint scars.

The boy looked at him curiously. Naruto put a finger to his lips. "Let's keep this a secret. Okay?"

The boy nodded and grinned. "Thank you."

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. He didn't regret healing the boy but he already felt severely weakened. He didn't know if he could make it to his parents room.

He managed to back to his bed as the nurses walked in. One of them looked at him and lifted him onto their hip. "Looks like you're up." she said as the other nurses checked on the other kids to find out which one was screaming.

The nurse who picked him up carried him out of the room and into a private one where she checked him over. "I'll contact your guardians to tell them that they can pick you up now that you're awake. Be sure to get a lot of rest though."

Naruto nodded.

Naruto was carried to a play area with a couple other kids playing with toys in it. He was put in the edge and left. He was too tired to move on his own but he felt like even if he tried he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

He didn't know how long he was there but after a bit he felt someone lift him up. Mikoto smiled at him and balanced him on her hip.

"You poor baby." she cooed. "Don't worry. I already gave Itachi a lecture for being so careless." she told him as she held him tightly. "I missed you guys so much."

Naruto felt happy to hear that. It was nice to be missed by someone. He wondered how he could ask her to bring him to meet his parents.

Fortunately he didn't have to say anything.

"I know that you are very tired but I have two people I want you to meet." she started. "They're your blood parents. I told them I would ask you to meet with them. Is that okay?"

Naruto hesitated a bit. He didn't know why so he just nodded. He felt nervous.

Mikoto carried him to the third floor and entered the room at the end of the hallway.

Naruto noticed two beds. One had a blond man doing paperwork in it and one had a red haired woman knitting something in it.

Mikoto nodded to get their attention.

"Hello." she greeted. Neither were looking at her though. They were looking at the small child in her arms.

Naruto tightened his arms around her nervously and buried his head.

Why was he acting this way?

Mikoto walked towards them and sat on Kushina's bed.

"Naruto. I would like you to meet your mother." she said softly.

Naruto peaked up and stared at the woman. She looked close to tears. She was as pretty as he remembered her to be and her hair seemed to glow. She was very thin due to the coma but she looked a lot healthier than she did when he initially saw her.

"Hello Naruto." she said to him with a bright smile.

"Hello." Naruto replied.

"I heard you're living in the Uchiha complex, how's that?"

Naruto quickly grasped onto the conversation she desperately wanted.

"It's nice. Itachi, Sasuke and Sai are nice older brothers. We're all on the same team together."

"Team?"

Naruto nodded. "He's our jounin sensei."

"What?"

Naruto looked over as Minato stared at him wide eyed.

Naruto got nervous. His dad looked mad for some reason. He didn't expect his parents to hate him too. He crawled closer to Mikoto. "Can we go home now?"

Mikoto bit her lip but nodded. "Sure sweetie." she lifted him into her arms. "Let's check on Sasuke, Sai and Sakura first."

Naruto yawned and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. He felt himself slowly begin to drift off.

"He's just tired. Once you get out of here you should come over for dinner." Mikoto told them as she rocked Naruto to sleep.

Naruto felt her going back to the children's area before falling asleep completely.

xXxXx

Naruto lifted Yui into his arms and laughed as she licked his face. She was getting almost too big for him to lift up but he didn't care.

Kiba smiled. "You look better. I came to visit you guys while you were in the hospital once I heard."

"Thanks. We just overestimated our bodies." Naruto told him as he rubbed Yui's stomach.

Kiba sat down next to him and rubbed Yui's head. "How is Sasuke, Sai and Sakura?"

"Sasuke and Sai are still in the hospital. Sakura got out this morning and is home with her parents right now. It's lonely in the Uchiha complex without Sasuke and Sai there. Itachi is gone on a mission and Mikoto is trying so hard to pretend everything is fine but I can tell she is really worried about Sasuke and Itachi being ninjas."

"I think she's worried about you and Sai as well."

Naruto smiled. "It's nice having a mother."

"Speaking of parents. Have you met yours now that they're awake?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded. "My dad was mad at me and my mom wouldn't stop crying. It felt so awkward and I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

Kiba leaned against Naruto. "It must be weird." he mumbled. "I don't know how I would react."

Naruto sighed and frowned. "Mikoto keeps asking me if I want to see them again whenever we visit Sasuke and Sai in the hospital. I keep saying no."

The duo looked up as Sakura and Ino came running into the playground.

"They woke up!" Sakura grinned.

xXxXx

Sasuke wanted to sleep. He felt exhausted and he hated the fact that he was awake.

Sai was taken away a little while ago and now Sasuke was stuck in a room with several brats. He had been checked over first and was just waiting for his mom to pick him and Sai up.

He climbed out of bed and left the room in search of some place quieter. He made his way to the lobby and stared wide eyed at the blond man and red haired woman who were checking out.

Naruto's parents. He realized.

He walked up to them and tugged on the man's pants.

The man looked down at him and offered him a smile. He kneeled down to face Sasuke. Kushina followed so she was height level with them.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" Minato asked kindly.

Sasuke didn't know how to react. He thought of how to respond. "You look like Naruto." he blurted out. He internally swore, damn his three year old mouth.

Kushina smiled. "Are you his friend?"

"He's my best friend and teammate." Sasuke said honestly. "I trust him more than anyone else in the world."

"What's your name?" Minato asked.

"Sasuke!" another voice rang out. Sasuke turned around and found Naruto wrapping him up in a hug. Sakura and Ino were giggling at his expression and Kiba was grinned.

Sasuke patted Naruto's head before freezing. He pushed Naruto slightly away and turned him towards his parents.

"Naruto," Kushina smiled at the boy.

Naruto hated himself for half hiding behind Sasuke.

"Where's Sai?" Ino asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno. The nurses took him." Sasuke responded. "He should be out soon."

"There you are!"

The group turned as a nurse carrying Sai entered the room. He gave Sasuke a disapproving look. "You shouldn't run off like that. We were worried."

"I wasn't worried." Sai said as he was put down on his feet.

"Thanks Sai," Sasuke grumbled.

"We just need to wait for your mother to sign you out and then you're free to go." the nurse. "Don't leave beforehand. I'll have the receptionist keep an eye on you."

The boys nodded and the nurse left.

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Itachi, Kakashi, Obito and Rin are out on a mission so we've been doing nothing." Ino said.

"Are you guys really ninja?" Minato asked with a frown.

"We're Chunin." Sakura said proudly. "All 13 of us."

Minato paled. "13 of you? Are you telling me the second Hokage is letting 13 three year olds become ninja's and Chunins?"

"Some of us are four." Sai said.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on. Let's leave. I haven't seen the sun in forever."

"The nurse said you had to wait for your mother." Kushina told him.

"Mom will understand." Sasuke said as he made a perfect shadow clone of himself. Sai did the same. The kids ran out after that, leaving the shadow clones behind.

Minato looked at the Shadow Clone and frowned. "This is remarkable. It's very well done. Both of them are."

"You need to do something about this once you become Hokage again." Kushina said.

Minato nodded. "I know."

xXxXx

Whoo! Another chapter done!

I'm going on vacation for two weeks so I won't be able to write and post anything new in the meantime.

Review for free cookies and hugs! (you know you want it)

Lilac :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did the ending wouldn't be as bad as it was XD

xXxXx

Sai stretched out on the ground and closed his eyes. It was a nice day and the sun felt great against his skin.

Sasuke and Naruto were off to the side sparring like usual. Sometimes Sai thought they were actually fighting but then one of them would call a timeout to get some water.

Sakura was sitting next to him cutting bandages. She was mixing something earlier but she must have finished.

"You know," Sakura started. "I missed this. Just all of us hanging out together relaxing."

"Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, not relaxing," Sai pointed out as he rolled on his stomach and took out his notepad and pencil. He decided to draw Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Maybe he should draw them naked to piss them off. He quickly shook off that that, he had no desire to draw child pornography.

Sakura huffed. "Trust me. For them, fighting each other is relaxing."

Sasuke cursed as Naruto landed a kick on his stomach which sounded horribly wrong coming out of a sweet three year old's mouth. Naruto cursing sounded worse though.

Sai nodded. "You're right." he concluded as he sketched Naruto's adult body behind his child body.

"I don't think the four of us ever just hung out alone before we came back. Three of us, sure, but never all four." Sakura continued.

Sai looked up and started to sketch Sasuke. "Well Sasuke and I never really got along that well. He was always so distant towards everyone but Naruto."

"He's different now. He has a chance at a new life. We all do and I don't intend to waste it." Sakura vowed with a smile on her face.

"Me neither."

"Let's do something nice for the community." Sakura decided.

xXxXx

"Helping people?" Tenten asked. "Why would we do that?"

"Because we didn't do it last time around. We have the opportunity to do great for the community. Gain the people's trust at a young age. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything right now. Our sensei's are out on a mission and with Naruto's dad taking over as Hokage we won't be able to go on any missions." Sakura pointed out.

"It's not my fault." Naruto held his hands up in surrender.

"Getting a leg up in the community would be helpful in the future. We would be able to choose our missions and get told important secrets." Shikamaru agreed.

"Plus it isn't dangerous so no one should protest." Neji said.

"We should start on the jobs that people haven't submitted as D-rank missions. The poorer people." Ino said. "We should split up into groups and look for work in the depot area. Clean up that area first."

"Lee's in the hospital getting surgery so we should split into groups of three or four." Tenten said.

"Lee's in the hospital?" Kiba asked. "What happened?"

"He says it's a surprise." Neji said. "I agree with Tenten. Groups of three or four should work out fine as the first day since we don't know what we'd be up against."

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai immediate stepped together.

Ino shook her head. "No way. The four of you need to work on teamwork with others. We're doing groups of three. Sakura, you're with Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto is with me and Neji. Sasuke is with Shino and Tenten and Sai is with Chouji and Hinata. Any questions? Good. Let's go."

The former Team 7 shrugged and went to their new team.

Naruto, Neji and Ino headed towards the depot of Konoha. Ino scowling at how filthy the area was. There was trash everywhere and the place stunk.

"I guess we should clean up the trash." Neji remarked.

"We got this." Sai said as he painted trash bags and little mice to scurry around to pick up little bits of garbage. Hinata and Chouji made shadow clones and were picking up trash manually, putting it in Sai's trash bags.

"We'll help too." Sakura said as she got a couple of bags off Sai and handed it to Kiba and Shikamaru. "We'll work on the other side of town."

Naruto, Neji, and Ino headed on. They came across an elderly woman weeding her garden. She looked to be struggling since only half of the garden looked somewhat healthy.

Ino walked up to her. "Do you need any help? We're kids who want to be ninja and we want as much practice as we can. Do you mind if we help?"

The woman looked surprised but happy. "Sure kids. I can't pay you though."

"We don't need money." Naruto said.

The kids set to work weeding the garden and pulling the dead plants from the garden.

xXxXx

"This was weird but it was definitely a good workout for our small bodies." Sasuke pointed out as he relaxed in the bath house. After the long day of manual labor they decided to relax together in the bath.

Technically they weren't allowed to be in here without an adult but Sasuke and his team had helped the girl who ran the pubic bath so she let them in.

"Definitely. Doing this while we are still young might be better than forcing ourselves to fight huge opponents." Neji said.

"We can't just slack off on real training though." Naruto pointed out.

"We can't really do real training right now." Sai said. "Sure our chakra is intact but our bodies still need training. Even right now I'm so tired that I might fall asleep. No amount of training can change that. We just need to grow up a bit more."

Naruto frowned at that.

"Anyways, the woman Naruto, Ino and I were helping gave us some vegetables for helping her. How about we all have dinner together tonight." Neji offered.

The boys agreed excitedly.

"You girls in?" Naruto asked loudly so the girls on the other side of the bath could hear.

"They're in!" Ino replied.

"Where should we do it?" Chouji asked.

"My house is fine." Neji said. "I did invite you guys after all. We could have a sleep over since you would most likely be too tired to go home afterwards."

"I'm in. I just need to tell my parents." Sasuke said. "Naruto and Sai can help you set up. I'll tell my parents and get our things."

"I can ask my mom to make something for us." Chouji said.

"Mine too. I'll ask my sister to make us a pie." Kiba butted in. "She makes really good pie."

"On such short notice?" Neji asked.

Kiba grinned. "We have a couple hours till sunset. That's enough time if we leave soon." Yui barked in agreement. Neji smiled at that and rubbed some shampoo on her fur causing her to sneeze. He laughed at that.

"I can bring food as well. I'll ask my mom if she can make something for us." Shikamaru put in.

"I'll invite Lee." Sai said. "Hopefully he'll be up for a party."

"He'll probably want to relax. We can bring him something tomorrow morning though." Neji said.

Naruto stretched, a grin on his face. "Alright. Let's do this."

xXxXx

Naruto and Neji laid out another thin comforter on the ground. Neji's bedroom floor was littered with blankets and pillows. It looked pretty comfortable.

"Boy's you ready?"

The duo looked up to see Neji's mother Hikari at the door in an apron. They nodded and ran towards her. She smiled at them and patted their heads before leading them to the kitchen.

Sai was on the table mixing something. Hikari lifted Naruto and Neji to the sink to wash their hands and then onto the table as well and told them to form rice balls.

Hikari was cutting the vegetables and doing anything potentially dangerous. Even though they were ninja she probably only saw them as little kids.

"So Naruto-kun, Sai-kun. I heard you're living with the Uchiha's." Hikari said.

"That's right. Itachi said we could since we didn't have anywhere else to go." Sai said with a smile on his face. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I always wanted to have siblings and a family. This way I get three older brothers and two parents. It might not seem it but Fugaku-sama really cares about us even though we've only been there for a little time." Naruto was smiling too.

"Well you boys are free to stay here whenever you want." Hikari offered. "It's nice having a full house."

"Thank you." Sai and Naruto said sincerely.

"I'm home!" a male voice called. A tall pale man with long brown hair entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. His eyes widened at the two extra kids. "I see you were cheating on me." he teased.

Hikari gasped, mock offended. "Yes. Of course. I just couldn't resist." she giggled.

Hizashi swung her into a kiss. "Don't joke about such things."

"Honey! The kids are watching!" she blushed red.

Hizashi grinned at her and pecked her lips one last time. He let her go and kissed Neji's forehead before stopping before Naruto and Sai.

"This is Naruto-kun and Sai-kun. Neji invited a couple more of his friends over for a sleepover tonight to share some of the vegetables they got today." Hikari said.

"Nice to meet you boys." Hizashi said. "What are you making."

"Dunno. Hikari just handed me a whisk and told me to mix." Sai confessed. "So I am."

"Neji and I are making rice balls." Naruto grinned. "Look! I made this one a bear." he said proudly.

"I made a star shaped one!" Neji showed his father.

Hizashi chuckled. "I want that one then. Save it for me?"

"You have to get to it first. Chouji might eat it all."

"I'll do my best." he promised, kissing Neji's cheek.

"Your dad is a lot different than Hinata's dad." Sai commented.

"You met Hiashi-sama?" Hikari asked.

"Um, no. Hinata just told us a lot about him." Sai lied easily.

"Well my dad doesn't have as much pressure from the elders as uncle does." Neji told them.

Naruto looked at Hizashi innocently. "Do you and Hiashi-sama ever switch places for the fun of it?"

Hizashi winked at him and put a finger over his lips. "That's a secret." he told him.

Naruto pouted cutely at him.

Hizashi frowned. "Where'd you find him? There's no way I could ever say no to that face."

Hikari chuckled. "I just adopted them. Isn't that right boys?"

"She did say we could stay whenever we wanted." Sai pointed out.

"Well then I guess you're family now."

xXxXx

"Good luck fighting my parents and brother for them." Sasuke told Hizashi once he heard of Hikari's plan.

"Nevermind Naruto's own parents." Sakura inputted.

The Hyuuga household was filled with little kids. Normally they would be a handful but Hikari and Hizashi were overjoyed with Neji having so many friends. Such cute ones at that.

They were surprised how mature the kids acted. They managed to make actual conversations with the kids during dinner.

"So you guys are cleaning up the red district?" Hikari said nervously to Neji and Naruto.

"A lot of bad people are there. You should be careful." Hizashi told them. "Maybe an adult should go with you."

"No thanks. We're good. We are ninja after all." Ino said.

Shikamaru nodded. "We're strong."

"You're also young." Hikari warned as she cut Kiba's food in little pieces so it was easier for him to eat.

"Thanks for worrying about us but we can defend ourselves. We are only there during the day time anyways." Tenten said.

"Just be careful." she told them.

After dinner the girls left to sleep at Hinata's house leaving the boys curled together on the floor as Hikari read them a story.

Their little bodies were already past exhausted and soon they were all asleep.

xXxXx

Someone asked why Naruto would be afraid of his parents. Here's my answer:

Imagine not growing up with parents because they died when you were young. Then imagine meeting them in war and finding out what wonderful people they were. You would probably feel sad about not getting to know them properly. Now imagine going back in time and meeting them. You wouldn't know how to feel around them. You don't really know them and you aren't completely comfortable around people you don't know. Even in Road to Ninja Naruto was confused about his parents and didn't understand why they were treating him with love and affection. Naruto would be scared of meeting his parents because he doesn't know how to act around them and he doesn't want to upset them and make them hate him. (Even though that would never happen). Plus Mikoto kind of shoved him into meeting them before he was ready. Sure he wanted to meet them but he never mentally prepared himself.

Whenever you don't understand something or you don't get why someone would act a certain way a good way to try to understand them is by putting yourself in their shoes. I like to try to understand the way people think because it helps me understand that person as a whole. A lot of people who hate Sakura don't understand her. She's a great character who shows how powerful a normal person can become through hard work. She started off useless and annoying like Ino and Hinata but they all had normal childhoods. They were loved by their parents and smothered in affection so they grew up with everything handed to them on a silver platter.

If you ever met a twelve year old, the annoying fangirl and entitled behavior is exactly how they act. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all act like brats because they are. They idolise anyone attractive (Sasuke, Naruto, One Direction, Justin Beiber) and they try to get themselves acknowledged.

But then people grow up. Sakura became a strong independent woman who is able to protect her friends and Ino kept pushing herself to match her rival.

And I'm getting off topic XD

Another person asked for a consistent upload schedule for which I will respond with I can't give you one. I write when I'm inspired and I don't like to force myself to write when I'm not. Especially with school starting up next week. My uploads are constant with the response I get. If I get a lot of reviews I get excited to write more. Less reviews mean people are getting bored and then I get bored. It's not logical but my thoughts never are.

Please Review for Neji's star shaped rice ball.

Lilac ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

xXxXx

Neji and Tenten knocked on the door in front of them. It was pretty big from their view but they were very short.

A man answered the door. He grinned at the two of them and greeted them.

"Hello! You must be Lee's friends. He told us a lot about you guys." the man greeted.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tenten and this is Neji. We wanted to see how Lee was doing. He said he had surgery."

The man beamed at them. "And the surgery was a success! Lee is able to use ninjutsu now! I'll tell him you're here."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, shocked.

"What!?"

xXxXx

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky. He was laying on his back in the grass with Sakura while Sasuke and Sai played chess.

"I miss our old life." Naruto confessed. "I actually understood myself and my goals. Now I don't even know who I am. Who am I Sasuke?"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke replied instantly.

Sakura sighed. "I feel the same Naruto. I had a lot of connections to people that are now gone. Connections I will never get back." she replied, ignoring Sasuke.

"Don't think about that stuff. Just think about all the good things. Neji is alive. Your parents are alive. Hundred of ninja who died in war won't have to die anymore." Sai said.

"And it's not like you can't make friendships again." Sasuke said.

"I guess. It just won't be the same." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke shrugged. "I understand a bit. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were important to me. All I know is they will still be experimented on or used by Orochimaru."

The three other teammates looked at him, surprised.

"Sasuke has a heart?" Sai asked, curiously.

Sasuke huffed. "I try not to. Naruto won't let me give it up though."

Naruto grinned. "Of course not. You're my best friend."

Sasuke turned away so no one could see him smile at that.

"Tenten and Neji should be back from Lee's soon. We should get ready to clean up more." Sakura said standing up. She couldn't help but smile at her boys. Over the years they ended up meaning so much to her and now they could finally have some peace. Well deserved peace.

The four of them made their way to the bridge they had decided as the meeting point and was met with Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Yui was there too running circles around Kiba.

Kiba grinned at them. "Hey!"

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji can't come. Their parents want to train them a little." Shino said.

"Neji and Tenten are at Lee's house. Neji said they were going to stay there to support Lee and make sure he recovers alright." Kiba said.

"So it's just us?" Sakura asked.

"If we aren't all here I'm just going to train by myself." Sasuke told them, turning away.

"Well let's split into pairs since we have an even number now." Sakura smiled at them.

"I'll go with Naruto!" Hinata squeaked before anyone could say anything. The pretty girl turned red at that and began stuttering nonsense.

Naruto shrugged at that and watched Sai and Kiba walk off and Sakura and Shino go in the opposite direction.

Naruto looked at the stuttering mess of a girl and smiled. "Let's go." he said leading her to the stream. He sighed when he saw how dirty it was. "Lets clean this up." he said.

Hinata nodded quickly. He face turning a darker shade of red. Naruto felt a little concerned but she did that a lot.

They took their clothes off and climbed into the river to pick up trash. The current was strong and Naruto could tell this would be good practice for their legs.

Hinata yelped and Naruto turned just in time to see the girl get swept downstream. He sometimes wondered why and how she became a ninja seeing at how horrid she was at the simplest things but he didn't like to judge and believed that as long as she tried her hardest she could be whatever she wanted.

He found her on the shore and lept to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and turned even more red than before before finally passing out.

Naruto sighed. She passed out a lot. She was his friend but he was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold her own. He remembered her losing to her cousin in their first Chunin exams last life. She wasn't amazingly strong like Neji was. She wasn't even close to his skill. She tried so hard and even after giving it her all Neji hardly broke a sweat.

The only other times he really remembered her fighting was the fight against Yahiko and Nagato. Even then all she could do was get in the way and get tossed aside like a doll. Then during the war she shielded his body with hers to take the hit for him.

She wasn't a fighter. All she could do was sacrifice herself, which could be noble in some cases, but incredibly stupid in others.

She wasn't an amazing healer either. She couldn't hold a candle to Sakura.

He had heard that the only reason she became a ninja was because her little sister, a girl half her age, managed to beat her in a spar, and her father was questioning if she could be heir.

Did she even want to be a ninja?

Naruto started a fire so she could warm up and brought their clothes over. He them cleaned the river by himself.

By the time he finished Hinata had woken up.

She blushed when she realized how late it was. "I'm sorry I didn't help."

Naruto eyed her carefully. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, blushing deeper.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes widened at that and she nodded eagerly. "Of course Naruto-kun. You can ask me anything."

"Why are you a ninja?"

She looked disappointed a little before casting him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't look like you enjoy being a ninja. Do you like being a ninja?"

"Yes." she replied seriously. Her eyes calm. "I enjoy being a ninja very much. I'm not very good but I'm getting better for you. You help me a lot by cheering me on."

Naruto relaxed at that. "I'm glad I can help. Kiba, Shino and everyone else cheer me up too."

"They're great." she said fondly.

"Can I ask about your health? You faint and turn red a lot and you have a pretty weak chakra core. What's that about?"

Hinata blushed. "Well I was born with weak chakra. It got stronger as I grew up through my spars with Neji. As for the fainting and blushing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "I love you." she told him. "In a romantic sense."

Naruto looked at her surprised.

"I've loved you since you saved me that one time. Do you remember?"

Naruto nodded. He remembered saving her from some bullies.

"I was always watching you since."

Naruto couldn't help feel a little creeped out at that. He pushed it down though because she was his friend.

"You were watching me? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I was shy." she confessed. "But after the war I don't want to be shy. So I'm telling you."

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same." he said getting up. He put his shirt and pant back on and left.

He couldn't believe it. All this time there was someone who cared for him. When he was being harassed and bullied by the village and he was suffering so obviously he could have had a friend. A single friend that would have stood by him through thick and thin.

But no. She was too shy to say hi.

She didn't even know him. He would have gladly accepted her friendship if she offered it. He knew it was selfish of him to wish she was braver but there was no use.

She let him suffer alone. At least with the others they were manipulated by their parents and never had the chance to get to know him but Hinata knew he wouldn't turn her down.

Hinata seemed to be blinded by her love too. She didn't know the real Naruto. She only saw him as an untouchable entity and she radiated off any praise he gave her. He wouldn't be surprised that if her sister was kidnapped or something, she would probably just knit a scarf or something for him instead of worrying about her sister's health.

She was a very pretty girl and she was very sweet but Naruto knew he shouldn't be with a girl like that. Maybe in his past life where he was desperate for a source of comfort he would have chosen her. She was the safe choice because she would probably do anything for him.

She would probably be the type of wife who would never yell at him even if he forgot his kids birthday. She was submissive and too kind. They would probably have adorable and powerful kids though.

He shook his head. He had a new life now. He wasn't going to be mad at her for never being there for him as a child. He would forgive her. He forgave Sasuke after all.

He found Sasuke and Sai waiting for him in the park.

"Took you long enough. Sakura went home already." Sasuke said.

Sai noticed the upset look on his face but didn't comment.

The three of them just made their way back to the Uchiha complex.

xXxXx

Finally had time to write a new chapter! (That's a lie. I should be studying right now. I have a calc 3 exam Monday, an Orgo exam to study for and a bio quiz to study for on top of finishing a five page essay ~ I'm only on the fourth page and I'm running out of things to say~.)

Anyways, I know a lot of people will be upset with this chapter but I need to state my view early on. I don't hate Hinata's character. She's so pretty and so kind to people. I hate her being with Naruto though. So for the guests who apparently can't be bothered to read my author's note, I needed to make it very clear that Naruto and Hinata were not going to be a couple in this story. If you want a poorly written Naruhina fanfiction just watch Naruto the Last Movie. (This is the one where Hinata's sister gets kidnapped so she knits Naruto a scarf). Or you could watch Boruto (Where Naruto forgets his daughter's birthday and when Boruto reminds him he sends a shadow clone and ruins her cake and Hinata doesn't even tell him off for it and instead tries to defend him). Boruto and Himawari are really cute though.

I'm probably going to write a timeskip next chapter or something.

Lilac ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Blue eyes watched carefully as Lee tried to create a shadow clone.

Yesterday Lee had approached his friends after a month of being in and out of the hospital claiming he could now use Ninjutsu.

Naruto had been so happy for him. He could sense Lee's chakra within him. It was weak though. Probably due to it never being used before. It was very unstable as well and Naruto knew it would be a hassle to control it properly. He also knew that if anyone could do it, Lee would.

"Naruto, we have to go." Sasuke shook him out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and Sai standing over him. Both looked concerned in their own ways. Sasuke's eyes drooped a little while Sai bit his lip. To the normal outsider they would look fine but Naruto knew them better.

He also knew why they were worried.

Mikoto and Fugaku, Sasuke's parents, invited Kushina and Minato, Naruto's parents, to dinner.

Naruto wasn't sure how to react to this. He felt overwhelmed at the thought of being with his family. He truly wanted to get to know his parents. In his last life he would have jumped at the chance.

This time however, he just wasn't sure.

Neji smiled at him. "Tenten and I will keep an eye on him. You should go."

Naruto looked at Lee again and sighed as Tenten explained how to move chakra. He nodded at Neji and stood up. He blinked at Sasuke and nodded. The three boys slowly made their way back to the Uchiha complex and found Mikoto in the kitchen preparing a large dinner.

She smiled at Naruto. "How about you boys get cleaned up and changed into something nicer." she suggested.

Sasuke nodded and led Naruto and Sai to his bathroom. They took turns bathing and dressed in clean clothes.

The three of them laid down and stared at the ceiling. No one knowing what to say.

Eventually the three boys drifted off to sleep.

xXxXx

Naruto woke up a couple hours later when the door to the bedroom opened. He sensed his parents chakra but couldn't bring himself to look at them. Instead he pretended to sleep.

Sasuke and Sai squeezed his hand tightly. Sai pulled away first and made a show of yawning and sitting up. He stared at Minato and Kushina with big, innocent dark eyes.

"Hello." he said shyly. Something about them intimidated him.

As soon as he said that Mikoto appeared and lifted Sai up. She motioned Naruto's parents out of the room and carried Sai out.

As soon as the door closed Sasuke and Naruto sat up.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"You're acting very out of character." Sasuke pointed out. "You're Naruto Uzumaki. You're not afraid of anything. Except ghosts."

Naruto glared at the comment.

"Let's go. It's not fair to Sai to have four parents coo over him." Sasuke sounded sour about something.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He stood up and followed Sasuke out of the room. They found Sai on Fugakus lap staring at Minato and Kushina wearily.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into Mikoto's lap and sat next to him. "Mommy? Is dinner ready?"

Mikoto smiled at that. "Almost. I should finish everything in the kitchen." she stood up. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke clung to her legs. "Do you want to help?"

The boys nodded happily.

"I'll help too." Kushina offered.

Mikoto smiled at that. "Thank you."

The four of them headed to the kitchen. Mikoto washed Sasuke and Naruto's hands before placing them on the counter as she began removing food from the oven.

"So Naruto, why don't you tell Kushina a little about yourself." Mikoto said.

Naruto melted at the kind look in Kushina's eyes. He could tell she was worried about him rejecting her and he relaxed knowing it wasn't just him with irrational fears.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 3 years old." he started shyly.

Kushina grinned. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"You're my mommy." Naruto added.

"I am." She said softly.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. "This is Sasuke. He's my best friend."

"Hello Sasuke." Kushina greeted.

Sasuke nodded at her, not sure what else to say.

Kushina turned back to Naruto. "What kind of things do you like?"

"My favorite color is orange because it's the best color ever. I like ramen because it is delicious but I like Mikoto-san's food the best." he grinned at the blush Mikoto gave him.

"Sasuke, can you get Minato-sama and your father?" Mikoto said helping the boy down. Sasuke didn't complain and walked to the other room.

A moment later Fugaku and Minato appeared. Sai and Sasuke tugged Naruto to the floor and towards the table.

"So you boys are ninja's. Can you tell me a little about that?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, Rin-chan and Itachi-nii-chan are teaching us." Sasuke said when he realized Naruto and Sai were wondering just how much they should say.

"They're all remarkable ninja. I taught Kakashi, Obito and Rin you know." Minato said.

"I know." Naruto said quietly.

Sai was watching Minato. "You don't approve of us being ninja." he commented.

Minato frowned. "You're a bit young."

Sai looked at Sasuke and Naruto before nodding at them. "We would like to challenge you to a fight. Just to show you that we are old enough."

"Sai, mind your manners." Mikoto scolded. Sai's gaze didn't waver.

"Sure." Minato agreed. Kushina glared at him. "But on certain conditions so no one gets hurt." he looked at Fugaku and Mikoto to make sure this was okay. They just shrugged. The boys could make their own decisions.

After dinner they all walked to a training area. They found an empty one quick enough and Minato took center field while Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stood patiently in front of him.

"I'll have you do the bell test first." he decided after careful thought. His hand went to his pocket and he frowned when he didn't find his bells. Did he lose them or forget them at home?

"Looking for these?" Sasuke asked waving two bells. "Kakashi already did this test on us. We passed."

"When did you…?" Minato's eyes widened.

"How about you fight us like you agreed." Sai said.

Minato could barely form a complete thought as the three young kids vanished and their trace completely disappeared.

"Fire ball jutsu!" a young voice said from behind him. Minato barely had time to avoid the large and very dangerous fireball aimed at him. He replaced himself with a log and hit in the trees to see just how powerful that fireball was.

"Sasuke likes to show off." a young voice said from behind him. He turned around and found five Naruto's surrounding him. The shadow clones all attacked at once.

Minato couldn't bring himself to hurt a young boy and ended fleeing from them. He found himself surrounded by four giant ink lions.

"You could at least fight back." Sai commented as he pushed Minato to the ground. The lions disappeared and five Naruto's disappeared. Sai, Sasuke and Naruto stood over him with sweet smiles on their faces.

The three boys paused when they felt a certain Chakra.

"Itachi's back!" Sasuke grinned. The three boys ran up to Mikoto with pleading expressions. She sighed and nodded.

"Let's go to the front gate. Minato-sama? Are you coming?" she asked.

Minato nodded.

They made their way to the front gate just in time to see Itachi, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin appear. Ino, Sakura and Shino were there already and Lee, Neji and Tenten were just appearing. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji appeared last.

Immediately the thirteen kids surrounded the exhausted ninja. The four of them didn't seem to mind though and were loving the attention the little ones gave them. Itachi lifted Sakura up and laughed as she fretted over his injuries.

Minato watched, amazed, as the little pink haired girl healed the whole team's wounds with practiced ease.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's pants and tugged. The silver haired man smiled and lifted him up.

"We have to report to the Hokage." Rin chuckled as Ino lifted her arms.

Sai jumped on Obito. "He's right over there." he said pointing at Minato.

Minato looked at a loss of words.

"That's my dad," Naruto said proudly to Kakashi.

Kakashi hushed Naruto and stared at his former sensei.

"Hello. You're looking well." Kakashi noted.

"I'm fully recovered." Minato said proudly.

Obito grinned and took Naruto from Kakashi. "Your son is incredible! He's so strong, just like you." he tickled Naruto, earning a delighted laugh.

"Stop harassing the students." Rin sighed, taking Naruto from Obito. She looked at Minato. "He really is incredible though. Plus he's adorable."

"Who are you calling adorable?" Naruto huffed. Rin pinched his cheek.

Itachi chuckled and smiled at Minato. "Are you taking over as Hokage again?"

"I am."

"Do we report to you?"

"Not yet," Minato shook his head. "I'm slipping back into the roll slowly. The third is helping."

"Have you kids been good?" Rin asked as Itachi and Kakashi went off to deliver their report to the Hokage.

"Good? Why would we want to be that?" Sai asked, teasingly.

"Because I only buy ice cream for good kids." Rin told them.

"I've been good!" Chouji raised his hand. The other kids agreed as well.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked.

"It went as well as expected." Rin told them. "Itachi really saved us."

Minato watched as his former students and their students walked off laughing and smiling. It seemed that him being gone had a semi positive effect. Itachi, Kakashi, Obito and Rin were more mature and happier. Kakashi especially.

Plus the kids looked promising. He still wasn't keen on the idea of them being ninja but he knew they were special. They were pretty good at simple fighting and Minato had a feeling that wasn't even their whole power.

"Let's go home." Minato told Kushina. She just nodded.

xXxXx

I'm really surprised about the response I received from my last chapter. I expected a lot more hate for being slightly mean to Hinata but apparently I'm not the only one who thinks she's overrated. Besides for like 2 people who were hardcore Hinata fans, everyone else seemed to dislike her or at least not care about her. I appreciate you all for supporting my opinions like that.

I'm really happy to see that not everyone praises the ground Hinata walks on like she's some sort of goddess (though I guess she kind of is a princess). For those who are freaking out because I said something kind of mean about Hinata (which I didn't really cause I called her beautiful and kind and just simply pointed out some character flaws about how she represents how the perfect girl is submissive, beautiful, quiet and weak)

Anyways, I'm not here to rant about Hinata

Please Review

Lilac ;)


	14. Chapter 14

"It's been five years." Naruto mumbled as he turned to an eight year old Sasuke. "We cleaned up the whole village. Do you think we can go on real missions yet?"

"Real missions? And what do you suppose you've been doing until now?"

The two boys turned around to see Rin standing over them.

"Growing up." they both replied.

"You're still pipsqueaks." she giggled. She had grown out her hair and developed a more feminine body. She was rather pretty.

"And you still blush over holding hands with Obito." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed the blush that crossed her face.

"That's it you brats! I'll get you for this!"

"Maybe later. Sasuke and I have to pick up Shinji."

Rin sighed. "Fine. Don't make me regret letting you go though."

Naruto chuckled at that. He and Sasuke made their way down the street to the daycare center near the Hokage office. They found Neji and Hinata there already talking softly to each other.

"Hey Sasuke, finish fighting with Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I believe they call it training." Hinata pointed out.

Neji chuckled. "We were just about to go inside. Care to join us?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke said he was going to find Sai so they could head home.

A lot had changed in the past 5 years. Naruto and his friends finished cleaning the whole village and helped the Uchiha gain the people's trust. They also got a lot stronger and more flexible. Sai was also adopted by the Uchiha family.

Naruto was taken back into his family, Minato taking over as Hokage and Kushina was a ANBU leader. Naruto and his friends grew closer in a way that was impossible last time.

"Big brother!"

Naruto also got a little brother. Shinji Uzumaki ran into his brother's arms. The boy had bright red hair and big blue eyes. He was five years younger than Naruto making him three. He also never existed in Naruto's first timeline. Something that made him extremely grateful. He loved his little brother and he understood why Itachi would go through such intense lengths for his.

He wasn't the only one who got a sibling. Hinata got a little sister called Hanabi. She was a doll due to how adorable she was. She was a month older than Shinji and she liked to rub that fact into his face.

Neji got a little brother as well. A little boy named Satoshi who had long brown hair and the signature Hyuuga eyes. He also had the bird cage mark on his forehead due to insistence from the elders. Something the whole family fought but eventually lost.

Satoshi was two months younger than both Shinji and Hanabi. They were close friends already though.

"What did I say about hanging around with Hyuuga's? They have cooties." Naruto teased the little boy earning a glare from Hinata and Neji.

Shinji giggled at that. "I decided I want to be on a three man team with Satoshi and Hanabi." he declared. "We decided that today."

"Did you now?"

"We also decided that Shinji is going to be my husband and Hanabi's wife." Satoshi grinned proudly.

Shinji nodded. "Hanabi is going to be my wife and Satoshi is going to be my husband."

"You can't marry both of them!"

"You can have one husband or one wife. Therefore I'm going to have one husband and one wife."

Naruto sighed. "It doesn't work that way."

Shinji didn't seem to care. He ran up to Hanabi and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to Satoshi and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto groaned and picked the little boy up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Come on. We have to start dinner since mom's going to be late." Naruto told Shinji. Shinji giggled and kissed his brother on the cheek as well.

"Can we train tomorrow? I want you to show me how to throw ninja stars." Shinji begged.

"Can't. I promised Sai and Lee I would spar with them."

Shinji pouted and Naruto decided it should be illegal to look that cute. He grabbed the boy and tickled him until the boy was pleading for him to stop.

Shinji giggled and dropped from Naruto's arms and ran the rest of the way home, Naruto on his tail.

Shinji opened the door to a modest looking house and ran inside. "Mommy! We're home!"

Naruto didn't sense his mother in the house yet. She must not be there yet. He decided to get started on dinner. After living with his parents for 5 years he learned how to make many different meals. He even learned about secret family recipes he didn't know existed.

He hated the fact that so much about his family had been forgotten in his past life. Family recipes, jutsus, traditions. Apparently his family liked to build a snowman on the first day there's enough snow in winter and they like to go ice skating on the lake near the village. His mother loved singing a song that her mother sang her to him and Shinji every night. His father always tired to come home for dinner and birthdays.

His father also had a teddy bear he had made for Naruto before he was born. A teddy bear that had been lost and forgotten, probably destroyed, in his last life.

So much that had been lost forever.

Shinji tugged on his shirt, gaining his attention.

"What do you want for dinner?" Naruto asked. The little boy thought for a moment.

Naruto remembered his options being limited to instant ramen at his brothers age. He never had the chance to develop a sophisticated palette.

"Onigiri!"

Naruto chuckled. "Onigiri it is."

After his brother was fed he bathed the boy and read him a story. Shinji fell asleep pretty quickly.

Naruto sighed and returned to the kitchen. He cleaned up and set his parents portion on the table before heading to bed himself.

He looked at the note on the desk. It was from Deidara, apparently Nagato, Yahiko and Konan had reformed the Akatsuki. This time determined not to let it get corrupted.

He felt better knowing the three of them came back as well. They were strong and capable of being dangerous enemies. He felt safer with them being on his side.

He still wanted to see them again though.

He changed into his pajamas and sighed. He couldn't leave his brother alone in the house and he couldn't train in the house. He decided to sleep so he could have an early start on tomorrow.

xXxXx

"We found a mission for you guys." Itachi said, though he didn't look too happy about it. Neither did Obito, Rin and Kakashi.

"What kind of mission?" Kiba asked.

"A dangerous one involving a kidnapper." Kakashi growled. "They want to use you guys as bait."

"Bait? What's wrong with that?"

"Danzo is a sick man." Rin growled.

"We're fine being used as bait." Sai said. "If it's to protect little kids at least."

The others agreed.

"I know you're fine with it. It's the fact that Danzo and those elders were fine with it that makes me mad." Obito inputted.

Naruto chuckled. "So when do we start?"

"We leave tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Alright guys! Let's get ready for our mission!"

xXxXx

Naruto regretted agreeing to the mission.

"Why are we in dresses?" Kiba growled, angrily.

"The kidnappers only take little girls." Itachi said calmly. "Besides, you look so cute."

"Can I kill him now?" Sasuke asked as he rolled up the sleeve on his dress.

"No you can't. Besides, I think these dresses are rather cute." Sakura pointed out as she twirled in her white sundress with pink flowers.

"You're a girl." Sai pointed out.

"You know what. I'm starting to like them. They're growing on me." Neji commented.

Rin grinned. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind trying some of my old dresses on when we get back."

"You try that and I stab you." Neji said innocently. Naruto had no doubt he would follow through on that threat.

Rin pouted at that.

Ino smoothed down her dress. "So do we know what this little girl snatcher looks like?"

"He changes his appearance. He likes to approach girls and have them follow him without drawing attention to himself." Obito told them. "You will each be marked with a tracking devices. If a strange man approaches you telling you to follow him press this button and follow him. Try to rescue the girls if you can. If it's too dangerous then just wait it out."

"He likes to approach girls in parks. If you're alone he will be more likely to approach you. Try wandering off. There are five parks in this town. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will go to park one. I'll take Sai, Ino and Shino to park two. Rin will take Kiba, Yui and Tenten to park three, Obito will take Shikamaru, Lee and Neji to park four and Kakashi, Chouji, and Hinata to park five." Itachi said. "I trust you three to handle park one by yourselves. Don't make me regret this decision." Itachi looked at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sternly. "We're also far from Konoha and we don't know the layout of this place very well so be careful."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Let's go!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura ran into the town first. They pushed each other to try to seem childish. Sakura raced ahead and claimed victory for being in the park first.

Naruto and Sasuke blamed being unused to dresses for their loss.

They looked around for an empty spot and began playing with a ball. They played for a couple hours until Sakura noticed a man standing behind Sasuke watching them.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Sakura said, their signal that someone was watching them.

Naruto and Sasuke agreed and the three of them ran off in separate directions. Sakura took up counting by a tree. The man ignored her. Naruto ran into a bush but the man ignored him as well.

That meant he was after Sasuke.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke talked to the older man. He nodded at whatever the man said.

Sakura watched him push the tracking device before he followed the man.

"Where are you going?" Naruto jumped near Sasuke. "I thought we were playing a game."

The man smiled at him. "You can come too. Invite the other girl you were playing with as well."

Sakura peeked her head up. "Found you! What's going on?"

"He said he had too much candy and he was wondering if we wanted some." Sasuke explained.

"Candy? I like candy!" Naruto grinned.

"I don't know. Mommy said not to take candy from strangers."

The man smiled at her. "My name is Fuko. See, I'm not a stranger anymore."

Sakura considered that before nodded. "I guess it's alright then."

She pressed her tracking device and watched Naruto do the same. The three of them followed the man.

Suddenly everything went black.

xXxXx

So I decided on a five year time gap. I also gave Neji and Naruto little brothers because I feel like they would be great older brothers. I originally wanted to give Naruto a little sister named Sayaka but decided against it so that Neji's brother, Hinata's sister and Naruto's brother could be friends and potential teammates. (because apparently two girls and one boy on a team doesn't exist. It makes sense though. Two girls would probably team up on the one boy or fight over him. It's just 12 year old girl logic. I was one once. I know how irrational they are.)

Plus everyone gives Naruto a little sister if they do a story with him as a older brother. I like to be different. (although Naruto with a little sister would be adorable) Also Neji's brothers named after Satoshi from Pokemon because I started watching Pokemon again and the Percy Jackson Pokemon crossover fic ideas are killing me.

Also 3 years latch onto their friends. I think I 'married' about 10 different people by the time I was 5.

Also, look! I sort of made plot! Kind of…. Maybe.

I tried… A for effort. Right?

Please review for gooey christmas chocolate chip cookies that have zero calories.

Lilac ;)


End file.
